Released
by Kryptonite
Summary: Some disturbing content: Suicide, depression. Focus on Rogue. She's having a very bad moment, one of a lot. Logan leaves, she breaks her arm and somehow it all comes down to a lake.
1. Released

Released

By: Kryptonite

*****

" I'm going away for a while kid. I don't have much of a choice."

" Yes you do. Professor Xavier said-"

" He found a lead. If I can find anything out with Striker being dead I'm gonna jump at it okay? Now stop arguing." Logan spat, unlit cigar clenched tightly between his teeth.

" Logan, please." Marie pleaded, eyes shining with tears, voice breaking in her throat.

" I'll be back in a couple of months." He answered gruffly, shoving his way past her into the hallway. Her breathing quickened as she tried to control the intense feeling of pain in her arm. He had shoved her very hard into the dresser nearby, breaking her arm.

" Logan." She whispered, tears choking her throat and stinging her eyes. " Please don't leave." Her ears, better even after having touched Logan over three months ago, heard the distant sound of a motorcycle starting up and gunning it's way down the highway.

Head bowed, Rogue let the tears come, fast and hot, burning their way down her cheeks. She stayed in the room for the rest of the day, not a person missing her.

" Where ya been Rogue?" Her so-called friend Kitty Pryde asked, not even looking at Marie as she stumbled down the stairs after the dinner hour was over. Rogue just walked past in a trance, heading for the backdoor. " Rogue?" Kitty asked, turning around in circles, trying to figure out where she had gone.

Marie walked down the grassy slope to the lake, not taking in the breathtaking display of the stars and the moon and the way the light sparkled over the lakes' surface.

" I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE!" Rogue screamed suddenly, tears once more pouring down her face. " GOD JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" She sobbed, going into the boathouse, like a ritual and coming back out, struggling with a very heavy object. " I can't take it anymore." Rogue muttered with what little breath she had. Wrapping a rope around her body, Marie paused for a second before jumping into the cold, clean water of the man-made lake on Xavier's property.

She rushed to the bottom, the weight dragging her down and holding her close, not letting her go. Rogue closed her eyes to the cold blackness that surrounded her, feeling heat running out of her ears as they popped. Her lungs burned as she slowly but surely ran out of air. Finally saying one last good-bye in her mind, she opened her lips, letting the cold death flow past them.

Released.

*****

A/N: I was having a really bad day when I wrote this (today actually) so that should explain the whole depressed essence of the story. Tell me what you think. May or may not be a one shot, depends on you, the reviewer.


	2. Always Sorry

Always Sorry

By: Kryptonite

*****

*Eight Months Later*

" Scooter." Logan said in acknowledgement, dropping the duffel bag on the floor and turning away from the steps to face the man in front of him.

" Find anything." Logan didn't need to see Scott's eyes to know something was wrong. Scott was angry, Logan could smell it.

" Not really. Where's Marie?" Logan asked, trying to peer past the man and into the rec. room.

" She died, Logan." That caught Logan's attention and pulled him back to focus on the man standing in front of him. " The night you left."

" She's dead? How?"

" Drowned in the lake." Logan felt like he was going to fall over, the same way he had felt when he had seen Jean die. He felt like he was going to die himself.

" Why wasn't someone able ta save her."

" I said she died not that she's dead."

" What?" Logan asked, staring at Scott like he was crazy.

" I think what Scott's trying to say is that Marie drowned in the lake. She was dead for over fifteen minutes before they resuscitated her. Hey Scott."

" Hi Rogue, I was just about to bring you dinner when Logan walked in. If you want I can-"

" It's okay, I can eat in the kitchen tonight. I also need to stop by the library and pick up a book for English. Want to walk with me?"

" Sure." Scott said, taking the waif's arm.

" Marie?" Rogue didn't even acknowledge Logan's call until she was farther down the hall and Logan had gone to turn away.

" Marie is dead Logan. Get over it."

*****

" What happened that night?"

" She should blame you but she doesn't." Scott said, on the defensive as soon as Logan walked into the practically deserted kitchen.

" Scott, Professor Xavier said 'although it is easier to blame others, the blame usually lies with ourselves.' Logan may have helped shove me over it was my own inability to deal with life's challenges that caused me to take the drastic measure to end my life."

" I really wish you wouldn't do that." Scott groaned, smiling at the beautiful girl in front of him. Logan realized with a jolt what was happening. They were flirting.

" So I sound like a shrink, and Professor X, what's so wrong with that?"

" It's creepy is what's wrong."

" Well as enlightening as this conversation is, someone care to tell me what happened?"

" Jean died. You left a two months later. I begged you to stay, you shoved me out of the way and ended up breaking my arm."

" I broke your arm?"

" I'll be back in a couple of months." I answered gruffly, shoving my way past her into the hallway. I distantly registered the sound of a sharp intake of air and the smell of spilt tears. I paused, almost turning back to apologize for whatever I had done but continued on out until I was out of the mansion.

" Oh God, Rogue I'm so sorry."

" Yeah well, what's over is over. I spent most of the day crying in your room and then walked out to the lake, wrapped a weight around my body and jumped in. Took Scott a total of fifteen minutes to dive in after me, cut the ropes, and carry me out and all the way into the med. lab. Took Dr. McCoy another ten minutes at least to get my heart beating again and all the water out of my lungs."

" That was a good twenty five minutes of terror."

" Well at least you followed me."

" I wouldn't have left the trees if you hadn't of screamed."

" Well then I guess it's a good thing I lost control, huh? But anyway, Scott saved me."

" Thanks Scooter, I owe ya." Rogue turned an icy glare on the older man who had stretched his arm out to shake Scott Summer's hand.

" You don't owe Scott anything. _I_ owe him my life. Unfortunately, I also owe you my life, twice. Just leave me alone Logan. I don't want to talk to you unless I have to."

" Okay kid." Logan high-tailed it out of the room, hurt beyond reason. " She didn't have to be so mean. I was just tryin' ta help."

" She actually did. You broke her heart when you left Logan. She needed you."

" Not you too 'Ro." Logan said, turning to look at the African Goddess descending the stairs.

" Yes, me too. You were the one strength she had left. When you left, she collapsed. If Scott hadn't been there, I'd shudder to think of what the world would have lost. I hope you stay around this time." Ororo called over her shoulder as she walked away down the hall.

Logan stood in the hall trying to wrap his brain around all he had learned that day. He knew he wasn't the only one who had lost something when Jean died but it had just been so hard to stay around and be able to smell her everywhere he went. So when Xavier had told him about leads to his past he had jumped at the chance.

" I am so sorry. I just can't stop screwing up."

__

I'm always sorry.

*****

A/N: Well, I decided to continue, simply because I had this idea. I was planning on doing this story kind of choppy like. Kind of going back and forth between times, jumping all over the timeline. Basically I go where my muse directs me. Hope you enjoyed, not as dark as the first chapter but still.

A/N2: 11-5-03 Okay I fixed this chapter to go with the rest of the story, sorry about the time differences.


	3. Faith

Faith

By: Kryptonite

*****

*Day After*

Scott Summers sat in the same chair he had been sitting in for over twenty hours, watching Rogue sleep. " Hank she's waking up." He sat up as her eyelids blinked against the harsh light.

" Where am I?" She croaked. Scott winced in sympathy.

" You're in the med. lab, under the school." Rogue's eyes closed wearily. " Why?"

" He- left. I thought- it would- be- bet-ter- if- I- wasn't- around."

" That's quite enough." Dr. Hank McCoy said, coming into the room in all his blue-furred glory. " We need you to rest so you'll get better." His ever-present smile shone down on Rogue as she blinked owlishly up at him.

" My- throat."

" Yes I'm afraid it will be quite sore for a few days at least. You swallowed quite a bit of water and we had to get it out somehow. As long as you are awake, I would like to know how you broke your arm." Hank waited patiently as Rogue's gaze shifted to Cyclops sitting forward in the chair next to her bed, one hand resting gently near hers.

" He- ac-ci-dent." Cyclops took a deep breath and tried to keep all the anger out of his body.

" Everything's going to be alright now, just go back to sleep."

Hank pulled a needle off the metal tray next to Rogue's. At her look he explained, " I'm going to give you a slight sedative to help put you to sleep." She closed her eyes and nodded her agreement.

" I need to speak with Professor Xavier but I'll be back in a little bit." Rogue just stared after him as he left, trying to ignore the bite of the needle as it penetrated her skin.

~~~~~

" She says Logan broke her arm. That it was an accident. Knowing Logan's strength it probably was."

" Did she say why she tried to kill herself?" Charles Xavier asked quietly, not wanting to pry into the younger man's thoughts.

" You can read my mind, find out for yourself." Scott said, slumping tiredly in the chair.

" I'd prefer you tell me. Obviously you either feel guilty or angry about something she said-"

" Rogue said that she thought it would be better if she wasn't here. That Logan leaving helped push her over the edge. Basically what I got off of her was that no one liked her, no one wanted her here, and it would be better for everyone in the whole wide world if she was dead. Happy?"

" Not at all. Scott, try and get some sleep." Scott stood up at the obvious dismissal.

" I told Rogue I'd be back."

" She's asleep." Xavier protested sharply.

" I don't want her to wake up alone, even if I am asleep in the chair next to her."

" Good man."

~~~~~

" Rogue I know you can't hear me but I'm here. God, Rogue life's so screwed up. I don't want to be here either. After Jean died… everything went downhill. I can't imagine what you must be going through. You have friends here, all the teachers love you, I just don't- can't understand."

" Fake." A small voice rasped out. Rogue's mouth barely moved as she spoke.

" Rogue?"

" I- faked. It's not- real." Her speech was halty and pained, from the sore throat.

" What's not real? Everyone loves you. It would be a real shame if you died, through any means."

" I'm- not- real. I lied." A single tear rolled down the left side of her face, going sideways.

" About what?" Scott asked, brushing it away before it hit the pillow.

" I- can't." Rogue's eyes blinked again, and again… and again before she fell asleep, finally succumbing to the drug Hank had given her.

" Rogue, you can. You just have to have faith." Scott wrapped his hands around Rogue's left, gloved hand and sat still as the tears squeezed out between his tightly closed eyelids.

He sat in the harsh lights of the medical lab until he fell asleep, head resting lightly next to Rogue's slumbering body, hands wrapped around hers. Cyclops and Rogue matched breathing, taking comfort in the other's warm presence.

You just have to have faith.

*****

A/N: Another idea. I might do something with the idea for them all committing suicide in another story line but not now. It is a semi-decent idea though. Just in case anyone is confused, all of the times are relevant to the day she drowned herself. So the last chapter was eight months after 'Marie' died and Logan left.

This chapter is only one day after she died and Logan left. All clear now? Any other questions just ask me, I'm more than willing to try and explain my insanity.


	4. Normality

Normality

By: Kryptonite

*****

*Three Weeks Later*

" Rogue? You up?" Kitty called, knocking on the door.

" Kitty?" Rogue's voice called from behind the girl. " Can I help you?" Kitty turned to look at her friend.

" I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the mall with me and Jubilee. Like we used to." Kitty suggested, smiling. Everyone at the mansion was still trying to adjust and go back to the way things had been before Rogue had started cutting herself off.

" Uh… sure. Why not?" Rogue smiled at Kitty. " Just give me a few minutes to take a shower and change."

" Okay, we'll be downstairs in the rec. room." Kitty said, turning to walk down the hall and then the stairs.

" So is she coming?" Jubilee asked, trying not to betray how she felt.

" Yes, she is. Is that a problem?" Kitty's tone was metallic, giving any normal person a warning to back down while they still had all of their limbs.

" I just, everything's been so weird with her. And it's not just lately. She's been shutting us out since the first day she got here. Me and Siryn have caught her lying to us point blank about specific things before. How do we know she's not just gonna flip while we're out."

" Because, we aren't going to give her a reason. We are going to treat her with the same courtesy and respect that we give each other, do you understand?" Kitty had walked into Jubilee's space while she was talking and her face was now mere inches from Jubilee's.

" Crystal." She muttered, eyes sparking with anger. Jubilee sat licking her wounds for a few minutes as Kitty talked to Bobby, her current boyfriend. " I still don't want her to go. It's girls' night. She hasn't been part of that for very long. Why can't we just take Siryn and be done with it."

" Because I want Rogue to go to. She is my friend, even if you don't consider her one of yours. If you want, go invite Siryn. 'Course she's probably off somewhere moping about Pyro leaving."

Rogue didn't bother going into the room as tears pricked her eyes.

" You know what Kitty? I just realized I have a ton of homework to work on. Sorry, I can't go." Kitty spun to look at Rogue, regret visible in her eyes.

" Rogue-"

" No, it's okay. I'll talk to you when you get back, okay?" Rogue didn't wait for an answer before turning and running back to her room.

" See what you've done now?" Kitty scolded, turning on Jubilee.

" You can't blame me. The girl's a freak." Rogue managed to make it to her room, bypassing Scott on her way there before she started crying.

" Rogue?" Scott was able to slide into the room before she shut the door. " What's wrong?"

" I just want to be normal." Scott pulled her into his arms as the two slumped to the floor.

" You are normal." He tried, muttering into her hair as they rocked back and forth.

" I'm not. I'm a freak and everybody knows it. Why'd you have to save me?"

" Because, a lot of people would have missed you. We love you."

" No you don't."

Rogue continued crying for a while before she finally settled down, leaning heavily against Scott's chest.

" Better?"

" No. I want to be normal."

" What is normality? When you can answer that truthfully in a description that fits everybody then you're normal."

" What kind of answer is that." Rogue asked happily, craning her neck around to look at Scott. He grinned right back.

" The kind that is just vague enough to annoy you and yet enough to give you an answer."

" I hate those kind of answers." The two settled down, comfortable on the floor, taking more comfort in the fact that they had a friend, another kindred heart.

Normal at last. 

*****

A/N: Well I'm continuing with this. Obviously. I know I gave the impression of Rogue being this happy, well-adjusted girl in the second chapter. Well screw that image. I wanted to show all of the… heartache, for lack of a better word, that went into cultivating that image.


	5. Inner Dialogue

Inner Dialogue

By: Kryptonite

*****

*Month Before*

" Come on Rogue, the funeral's in an hour."

" If you really think it's your fault you'd come." Jubilee muttered angrily through the door.

" What is your problem?" Kitty hissed at her friend. " Rogue, sweetie?" Kitty turned to the door, trying to hear through it.

" I'm getting a ride from someone else." Rogue answered through the door, not moving from her position on the window seat.

" Oh, okay then. We'll see you there?"

" Yeah, sure."

" Bye Rogue. Jubilee you insensitive little brat." Kitty hissed as the two walked down the hallway.

" What?" Jubilee asked back, not bothering to keep her voice down. " She's the one who said she killed Jean, not me."

" You and I both know it wasn't her fault."

" Do we now? How do we know, we weren't there. And those who were aren't talking. For all we know it is her fault, no matter how indirectly."

" Jubilation Lee just shut your mouth right now before I'm forced to hit you. Hard."

" Jean, God, I'm so sorry." Rogue spoke watching out the window's as the cars pulled out of the drive. Rogue's eyes were red-rimmed and puffy from hours of crying.

" Rogue?" Rogue hastily moved to wipe at her eyes, trying to make as little noise as possible. " Rogue, I know you're in there." Scott called. He waited a second. " If you don't open the door, I'm gonna blast it. One… two…" The door swung open before he could get to three.

" Yes?" Rogue asked quietly, throat sore from the little use it had gotten over the past two weeks.

" You have to come to the funeral."

" How can I?" Rogue stopped herself before she sobbed out loud. That didn't mean Scott couldn't see the other signs she'd been crying.

" She loved you, she'd want you there." Instead of releasing the words that were building in her throat Rogue simply nodded, turning around to grab her coat. She knew she wouldn't win. Not with out telling them the truth. She couldn't do that. Marie wouldn't let her.

" Come on Rogue, we don't wanna be late."

No, don't want that. Oh God, I can't do this! Rogue sat staring out the window on the ride to the funeral, and spent the entire time trying to squash the voices telling her that she was pathetic and worthless and that it was her fault.

" Rogue are you okay?"

" You came with Scott? How could you do that!" Jubilee hissed at Rogue after the funeral was all over. Everyone was heading towards their respective cars, getting ready to leave.

" Why wouldn't she Jubilee? It's not her fault. She has nothing to feel bad about. Would you stop it?"

" You said it yourself, _Marie_, it's your fault." Rogue simply stood there as Jubilee let her emotions out, pouring hate and anger over Rogue, forcing her close to the breaking point. Rogue's hand lashed out and slapped Jubilee on the cheek before her body turned and started running.

Rogue thought she was flying with how fast she was running, feet barely touching the ground. She barely registered the car behind her before she tired out, having to stop for air.

" Nice running kid, can I ask what from?" Logan asked, stepping out of the passenger seat. Rogue just looked at the ground, unable to look at either Logan or Scott, who was sitting in the driver's seat. She couldn't look at them and know that it was her fault they didn't have the woman they loved around.

" If you don't want to talk, at least get in the car. It's at least two miles to the mansion."

" I'd rather walk."

" It'll take you until midnight with the way you're going." Logan said, Rogue's ears picking up on some condescending tone that wasn't there.

" Just leave me alone." Scott pulled the car onto the side of the road and shut the engine off.

" You want to walk, we'll walk with you. We can come back for the car later."

Sighing, Rogue stomped over to the car, yanking the back door open and sitting inside before slamming it again. _Why can't they just leave me alone!_

" That's better. You never would have been able to walk two miles after running like that." Logan's voice from the front seat mixed with the voices shouting in her mind.

Please just leave me alone! Rogue entered her mind, looking to all the world like she was sleeping.

" Logan?"

" What Cyke."

" I was just going to say shut up, she's sleeping." Logan craned around to see that Cyclops was right.

" Well, you can't blame me. I mean, what was the girl thinking? Hitting Jubilee and then running off like that."

" The Professor will deal with it when we get back, you don't need to be so vocal in your disapproval."

" Someone does, you just seem to want to mollycoddle her."

" Logan she hasn't come out of her room except to eat and go to classes since Alkali Lake."

" True, but that's no one's fault but her own." Scott simply frowned as he continued to drive down the street. A noise in the back caught his and Logan's attention.

" Please." Rogue muttered.

" It's your fault. Magneto may be a monster but you could have saved her, saved everyone a lot of heartache. No one wanted you." John Allerdyce sneered. Magneto took over.

" I'm trying to save humanity. You were trying to save yourself. You're worthless, pathetic and weak. Jean Grey was humanities one chance at survival and you took it away!" Then it was Logan's turn.

" I've seen a lot of shit in my days, but this takes the prize." Logan's voice cut through Rogue like a knife through hot butter, worse because he wasn't angry, just incredibly sad. Then the person Rogue had been, before the mutation.

" You can't tell anyone. They wouldn't understand. You're all alone, except for us. We're the only ones who will put up with you."

" And that's only because we're in your head." The voice this time was from her first boyfriend, David.

" Please, just leave me alone." She whispered, trying to ignore the taunts coming from the personalities in her head.

" We can't."

" You're never alone. As long as we're here." Pyro smirked, coming back into the forefront.

" Rogue? Rogue wake up." Rogue blinked her eyes open to see the inside of the school's garage. " Come on, we're back at the school." Logan finally got annoyed and just opened the door, catching Rogue from falling on the cement floor.

" Jeez kid, you're getting heavy." He muttered, pulling her from the car and setting her on her own two feet. Scott winced at Logan's choice of words but didn't correct him.

Just shut up! Leave me alone!

" Rogue, the Professor wants to see you." Rogue closed her eyes and tried to stop the inner dialogue of jeers. Trying to stop them before she had to go talk to the Professor.

__

Inner dialogue's are like poison, they continue to spread and wreak havoc, even after they're gone. 

*****

A/N: Longest chapter yet. This is before the attempted drowning. I know I'm making Jubilee seem like a real b*tch but I can't help it. I just don't like her all that much. I was also thinking about a reason why Jubilee hates her that would come out later in the series. Any suggestions?

Also someone said that they thought this was Rogue/Cyclops and it probably will be. Unless that is, you want her to end up with someone else, then I'll think about a new pairing. But I've always liked the idea of Rogue/Cyclops, Jean/Logan.

Another thing, this is depressing and like I said, I wrote it when I was depressed so there you go. For some odd reason, most of my X-men stories come out like that, I have a hard time writing anything else. One last thing before I go, _italics, while also basically highlighting the chapter title or moral at the end, they also indicate personal thoughts._ Just so you know.

Have a good day.


	6. Dropping Eaves

Dropping Eaves

By: Kryptonite

*****

__

*Two Days Before*

" Scott? Can I talk to you?" Rogue asked. It had been a while since she had left her room. She was standing there nervous, clothes wrinkled, hair limp.

" Has Rogue lost weight?" Kitty asked, concerned. Bobby didn't even glance up.

" Maybe." Jubilee shrugged, flipping a page in her magazine.

" Sure Rogue, what's up?" Scott asked, turning to the young girl.

" It's kinda private." _What am I doing? He won't help me, no one will._

" Okay-"

" Scott?" A young mutant came up catching the leaders' attention.

" Yeah? Just a minute Rogue." He said, half-remembering she was there. Rogue nodded and clutched her arms tighter around her, stomach protesting loudly. She had barely kept it fed since Alkali Lake. _Don't take it personal. He's just talking to someone; it's nothing personal. He wants to help you. He will help you once… once he knows._

" And that's it." Danny said, Rogue just catching the end of the conversation.

" Alright. Rogue, can I talk to you later?" Rogue crumbled, every stone barrier breaking against the flood of emotions. It didn't help that the angry memories, personalities, of the men she had absorbed were still floating around in there.

" You know what, never mind. It's not important." Rogue turned and fled, walking quickly. Scott didn't think twice about it.

" Hey kid, where you going so fast?" Logan asked, stopping Rogue from falling after running into her.

" Just up to my room." She muttered. Trying to get past Logan, her stomach started growling again.

" Nope, to the kitchen." Rogue didn't have the energy to protest.

" Whatever." She let Logan steer her body to the kitchen, moving of her own accord to the fridge. Grabbing out some leftovers, Rogue heated just enough to stop her stomach from growling.

" Come on, you can eat more than that."

" I'm not hungry." She said, poking the food around with her fork.

" Ya haven't been at breakfast, lunch or dinner. Ya have ta be hungry."

" I said I'm fine." She ground out between clenched teeth.

" You okay kid?" Rogue instantly brightened, slipping back into her element.

" I'm fine Logan. Why wouldn't I be? I mean, I'm still getting straight A's in my classes, not fighting with anybody."

" That's what's got me worried. Ya seem ta be sleeping an awful lot in yer classes."

" You realize you can't actually light that thing, right?" Logan shrugged, keeping the unlit cigar clenched firmly between his teeth. " And I've been having a little trouble sleeping. Nothing I can't deal with."

" Does it have anything to do with…" Logan made a motion at his head to indicate Rogue's memories of the people she's absorbed. She knew he was most interested in him. And she took that and lied.

" You're already gone. So is everybody else. Completely me up there." A smile which had always managed to fool everybody before slipped easily onto her face, falling comfortably back into it's old routine, even if her mind screamed that this was wrong.

" Glad to see you smiling again kid. I have to go do some stuff. I'll see you in class." Logan was helping Scott teach a self-defense class ever since Alkali Lake.

" See you around." Rogue said, smile following Logan out until he had disappeared through the door. Standing and dumping the dishes in the sink, Rogue went back to her room.

" Shut up."

" I told you they wouldn't listen. You know that, that's why you lied." Pyro hissed vehemently.

" We can't tell them the truth. They'll never understand." It was Marie's turn to whisper. Knocking at the door stopped the torment.

" Rogue? Rogue, you in there?"

" Did you need something Scott?" Rogue asked, opening the door.

" Yeah I wanted to say I was sorry about ditching you earlier." _He doesn't care!_

" It's okay, no prob."

" No it is a problem. You had something you wanted to talk about?" He seemed concerned. _He's not. He doesn't care about you._

" Nothing, just something really stupid. Already figured it out."

" Oh, okay. You know you can talk to me if something's wrong?" Rogue smiled up at him, eyes blinking rapidly.

" I know." _He's lying!_

" I'll see you in class Rogue."

" Bye Scott." Rogue listened as his footsteps echoed off before collapsing again. " Oh god why couldn't I tell him?"

" Because you know he doesn't care. Because you know he'd rather have Jean alive than you_."_

" We'd all rather have Jean alive." Logan added to Magneto's statement, more than a tear in his eye.

" He would've helped me. It wasn't my fault she died." She whispered, clutching her head.

" You killed her!"

" I didn't!" Outside, Scott gently removed his ear from the wood and crept silently down the hall to Logan's room.

" It always helps to eavesdrop. Logan, we need to talk." He said as soon as the door inched open. Stepping in, he closed it right behind him again, locking the two men in a room together.

When in doubt, eavesdrop. 

*****

A/N: Okay, hi again. I want to say a quick thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I'd also like to take the time and address a few issues that were raised.

Starshine, in the last chapter it Logan was saying and doing all those things but Rogue, being depressed, is reading into it a little too much. Much of this story, although in third person, will come off from Rogue's perspective.

Kendarath, I completely understand. Most people have them ending up together in such an impossible way. Although I do have to admit, Scott is much of the 'Romance—candy, flowers, poetry' type.

And last to Lee. I want to say thank you for taking the time to review. I also want to say thank you for the review itself. You stated your opinion and you gave reasons why you felt that way. And to respond to your comments: I'm trying to do most of this story from a very shaky memory of the movie, so forgive my mistakes, please. Another thing, (and I just read over my chapters so I know why you're asking about it) the reason why Rogue blames herself—Warning Slight Spoilers—Is that she saw Jean get off the jet. Watched her and didn't do a thing. Blames herself because she could have taken Jean's powers and consequently saved her.

Another thing with depression is that they tend to take things very personally. They have a hard time separating what's about them and what isn't. They also generally have a tendency to blame themselves (hint, hint) for things they couldn't control.

I'm sorry you didn't like my story. I appreciate your review. If you didn't like this might I suggest Cradle my Heart, I'm Not Myself, Sleep, The Rogue, or even The Price of Love. All good stories I've read and liked.

Thanks to everyone for taking the time to read and review. It means a lot. Also, I'm planning on jumping into the future shortly, so hopefully I'll be able to get beyond when Marie drowned and Rogue took over :P Just to confuse you more, hehe.


	7. Know

Know

By: Kryptonite

A/N: The song is 'Too Bad' by Nickleback. I do not own it, though it is a great song. Enjoy.

*****

*Two Weeks After*

Rogue's eyes closed as the music came on pounding into her head. Her fingers slipped over the dial, turning the volume up as loud as possible. Her lips moved to the words, unaware she was being watched.

Father's hand were lined with dirt

From long days in the field

Rogue's eyes opened and turned on her open math book. Scott stood calmly in the open door.

And all I hear about is

How it's so bad, it's so bad

She picked up her pencil, trying to concentrate, forget what had happened that day. Pulling the Algebra II book closer, she flipped to the right page.

It's too bad that we had no time to rewind

Let's walk, let's talk

Let's talk

Scott silently nudged the door shut and sat patiently in the chair waiting there.

You left without saying goodbye

Although I'm sure you tried

You call and ask from time to time

To make sure we're alive

"But you weren't there" She muttered, lips moving constantly with the words, eraser drumming on the book as she worked out the problem. Rogue took a deep breath and closed her eyes again, losing herself in the music.

It's too bad, it's too bad

Too late, so wrong, so long

Rogue resumed staring at her math book. Eventually, and Scott could tell when, Rogue's anger go the best of her. Picking up her math book she hurled it across the room where it fell, the pages wrinkling. Scott could also see the quilt wash over her as she realized what she had done.

Rogue rushed over to the book and tried to straighten out the pages.

" I can't. It'll never work." The tears choked her voice, building in the back of her throat.

" If you need to scream go ahead." Rogue turned around, unspilt tears shining in her eyes.

" No matter how much a scream builds in the back of your throat the only thing that will happen if you let it out is a sore throat." She muttered, trying to hide her Algebra book behind her back.

" I already saw you throw it." He spoke, not unkindly.

" Oh." With that Rogue dropped the book altogether.

" Well I'm glad you're at least expressing your feelings." But that was when Scott started to panic. It had been a long while since Rogue had 'pretended' with him. He could tell she was getting ready to lie since her eyes glossed over and this fake cheesy grin fell into place.

" I lost my temper. That's all. I'll do something to fix the book-"

" I'm not worried about the book Rogue, I'm worried about you. Don't shut me out. Not now. You've come to far to shut me out now." Scott said, striding over to where she stood and gripping her shoulders. He saw her façade start to falter. " What happened?"

*****

*Four Hours Earlier*

" Oh by the way Rogue?" Rogue turned, more than a little suspicious of the girl speaking to her. Jubilee hadn't been very nice for a while.

" Yeah?"

" One stop giving me that look. Two, I'm glad you're back in class. Even though they should have kicked your little butt out of school after all the times you've put this place in danger. And three, Wolverine called. I asked if he wanted to speak with you but he said it wasn't worth his time. Have a nice day."

" Logan called?" Rogue asked, voice confused, hoping Jubilee would turn around smiling saying that it was all just one big joke.

" Yep. Wanted to talk to the Professor about another lead he might follow up. Going to keep him away even longer. Didn't ask once about you though." Jubilee smirked and turned to walk out of the deserted room.

*****

" Just… something Jubilee said. It's nothing." Her voice pitched higher than normal and Scott knew she was lying. One tear slipped from her eyes and rolled down her face. Cyclops moved faster than she did and wiped it away.

" What did she say?" Cyclops looked her straight in the eyes and it seemed as if Rogue did the same, despite the visor.

" That Logan had called…" She paused, breath hitching in her throat. " I mean, I know I don't mean anything to him. I'm just some dumb kid he picked up off the side of the road out of pity."

" Rogue, Logan gave his life twice to save you. He wouldn't do that if he didn't feel something for you."

" Then why didn't he want to talk to me?" She asked angrily, struggling to get out of Scott's tight grip.

" He was probably using a pay phone and really needed to tell the Professor something important. You know Logan, doesn't pay more than he has to. Including on phone calls."

" I know, I just-" Rogue's ability to speak was impaired as the tears fell thick and fast. Her head tilted down as she tried to keep the sobs to a minimum.

" I know." Cyclops muttered, pulling the girl into a hug. Rogue's arms wrapped around his waist as they stood there, swaying back and forth. " I know."

Just knowing something is not enough. You have to do something with that knowledge. But sometimes, knowing that thing is all we can do or are willing to do.

*****

A/N: Hello again. I've updated, yay! I've started to notice a trend. I'm depressed on Friday's a lot. Weird huh? Well that's the reason you're getting this. And Rogue's throwing of the math book? I've wanted to do something like that a lot (thrown my portable c.d. player at the wall once) but I'm always so afraid of what'll happen or I know how bad I'll feel once I do that I don't.

Thanks to Angel LeeAnn for reviewing. 'Bout time :P


	8. Check

Check

By: Kryptonite

*****

*Nine Months Two Weeks After*

" Hey Rogue?" Rogue's head turned to the voice at the door of her room.

" Yeah?" She asked, cooler than ice.

" I just want to talk." Frowning Rogue nodded her head and Logan entered, looking sheepish. " Going somewhere?"

" Yeah. Scott's going to take me out to dinner." She said, seating herself at the vanity after closing the door halfway.

" Really? That's good. That you know, you guys are friends?" Rogue could tell from Logan's half-assed phrasing that he was trying to get some information out of her about her relationship with Scott.

" Yeah, Scott's the best guy in the world. Really knows how to treat his friends." Logan seemed to relax for a minute. " Unlike you." She added, sneering.

" Look I said I was sorry kid."

" For crying out loud would you stop calling me that? Do I look like a kid to you?" Rogue asked, standing up in anger. Logan took a second to look over her outfit and had to agree, she didn't.

Rogue was wearing a form-fitting dark, dark red halter dress with flat-soled black boots that came up to just under her knees. Her hair had been pulled up with the white coming out in little tendrils around her face. It suddenly struck him how much she had grown up the past eight or so months he'd been gone.

" No, you don't."

" Well I'm glad to know something's change." She muttered, sitting back down on the chair.

" A lot of stuff has changed. Got a new doctor, new students-"

" I _meant_, you Logan. You've finally learned to open your eyes."

" Knock, knock. Oh sorry." Scott said, opening the door without waiting for a response. He noticed Logan sitting on the bed first. " Ready to go?"

" Whenever you are." Rogue said, eyes lighting up happily. Logan watched the transformation from hurt child to happy, beautiful young woman and wished that it had been him to make it happen.

" Happy-" Rogue clamped a hand over Scott's mouth.

" Not now." Scott nodded and the two walked out the door.

" Have a good time." Logan called, still feeling jealousy twisting his stomach into knots.

*****

" Happy birthday Rogue." Scott said, kissing her cheek as they stood outside her door.

" Thanks for taking me to dinner."

" My pleasure. I'll see you in class?" Rogue smiled and rested a hand on the brass doorknob.

" Of course."

__

" What are you so happy about? He doesn't want you!" Rogue steadfastly focused on Scott's face, ignoring the voice of the 'other one', the one that Marie had known for most of her life.

" See you tomorrow Rogue. Good night." Scott smiled before turning to walk down the hall to his own room. Rogue paused a minute to smile happily after him before turning into her own room.

__

" Stop dreaming. He had Jean Grey! What would he ever see in a little brat like you?"

" Hey kid." Rogue jumped at the voice echoing from the darkness.

" Logan!" She exclaimed, turning on the light. Logan was sitting exactly where she had left him.

" It's your birthday? Why didn't you tell me?" Logan's eyes held a world of hurt.

__

" Now you're going to get it, you little snot. I don't like to be left out of things I consider **mine**. Saving your life twice more than marks my territory." Logan in Rogue's head crowed with joy. Rogue ignored his warnings of doom and focused on the flesh and blood version in front of her.

" What are you doing here?" Rogue tried to mask her fear with anger. It didn't work very well since her voice still trembled.

" Waiting for you. I wanted to see how your date with the local tight-ass went."

" It wasn't a date, least ways not the way you seem to think it was. He is my friend and as my friend he took me out to celebrate my birthday."

" You guys got back a little late, sure he didn't give you something else to 'celebrate' your birthday by." Rogue's anger came full-force to the surface, eyes flashing fire.

" No, he didn't now get out of my room." Her voice was low but angry. The voices in her head were getting stronger, louder, crying for her to do something stupid so she would be punished. Begging her too.

" How can I be sure, except to check for myself?"

__

Never expect someone to take you at your word if they are not within their logical reasoning capabilities. Always expect them to check for themselves.

*****

A/N: Talk about a cliffhanger. Morph, I'm glad you keep reading and reviewing even though you think its a little too depressing. Thanks. To silverCross, I'm glad you reviewed, hope you review again. I know what you're saying about the voices. Most authors have those stupid little things off to the side, erased, or just plain not there. It's annoying. Also, the reason I do so well with showing the 'twistedness' of depression is that I have it, just not diagnosed.

Not to mention they really help with the whole Rogue blaming herself thing. I mean, if you had five or six separate personalities in your head telling you that something was your fault, you start to believe it. And Angel, I know it was I was joking. I really don't _know_ where this is going but the original idea was to put her with Scott.

After this chapter, I think that's still the plan. To everyone else, have a great day/week/month/year/lifetime. I'll catch you on the flipside (I love saying that :P).


	9. Screaming Lessons

Screaming Lessons

By: Kryptonite

*****

__

*Second Day After*

" Scott? You awake?" Storm's accented voice called quietly, trying not to disturb the girl next to him.

" Hmm?" Cyclops asked, eyes blinking wearily behind his ruby visor as he tried to come back to the land of the living. His night had been punctuated with dreams of Jean being crushed under pounding waves, of Rogue not surviving despite his getting her out. All and all, it had been one hellish night.

" Professor Xavier said that you should go to bed." Storm turned kind eyes on Scott after taking a quick look at Rogue's pale body. Scott simply shook his head.

" I promised."

" At least get up on one of the examination tables and sleep on that. Your classes have been taken over by Hank, for the next couple of days at least."

" Thanks Storm." Scott muttered, pulling one of the wheeled beds over next to Rogue. Wearily draping himself across the thin mattress he went to sleep. Storm gave a little 'huh' of kindness as she went to pull a thin blue blanket across his body. Then she had nothing left to focus her attention on and turned to Rogue.

" Rogue, I know you're sleeping but I also know you can hear me. I just want to know- I just want you to know-" Storm was trying her hardest not to cry. " Why? Why Rogue? You knew that if you ever needed to talk to anyone I was there for you. I have to go. Don't let Scott miss eating just because of something he promised you." Storm dropped her fingers over the girls before turning to leave.

*****

*Third Day After*

" Well Rogue how are you feeling today?" Rogue had slept for almost a day and a half, ever since she had told Scott she was faking. She was sitting up, having just finished eating some soup.

" Better. Why are you whispering?" She asked loudly, almost shouting.

" Rogue, I'm not whispering. You suffered some damage to your ears. It seems to be healing up, albeit slowly, along with the break in your arm. We should be able to take the cast off in a couple of weeks."

" That's great news Hank. So, are some of Logan's powers still working in her?" Scott asked, standing at the side of the bed, next to Rogue's shoulder.

" Apparently. I think that the powers or memories of a person she absorbs stay in her mind until they're either overwritten by something else or erased."

" Please stop talking like I'm not sitting here." It was a battle for Rogue to pitch her voice so she wasn't yelling.

" Sorry. Going on my theory, you're ears should go back to normal soon. Maybe not as soon as you'd like but then again, I doubt you'd want to put more of Logan's memories in there, just to heal your ears."

" Right." Rogue muttered, not concentrating on hearing her own words, unable to hear them at all.

" Professor Xavier wants to talk to you. He's in a class right now but he'll be coming in a few hours. Until then, Scott's going to sit with you because I have to leave and teach my own classes." Rogue nodded gently, trying no to aggravate the little man in her head who seemed to like jumping around and banging a hammer after him.

" Hi Rogue." Scott said sitting down. " Professor Xavier's just gonna ask you…"

" Why." Rogue's eyes landed on her hands, fingers picking at other fingers, nails scraping the skin.

" Yeah. We'd all kinda like to know the answer to that one." Rogue tilted her face up to Scott, tears pooling at the bottom.

" I just couldn't deal anymore. I can't take the screaming."

That which we learn as children stays with us for our entire lives, even that which we teach ourselves. But we are never taught how to fight those lessons. So we all need to learn to scream if we want to be heard from beneath those destructive teachings. 

*****

A/N: Chapter nine. Not as long as some of these have been but just enough to give you a glimpse at the problems she faces after her near-release. And yes I mean release, not death because in Rogue's mind it would have been a release, despite the fact that I, the writer, believe in reincarnation, Rogue is Christian so suicide is a release. Talk to you all again later.


	10. Accepting Miracles

Accepting Miracles

By: Kryptonite

*****

*Four Months After*

" Ahh!" Rogue's voice cried out as she backed into the door, trying to get away from Logan. Rogue had crawled into the corner next to the wall by the time someone opened the door.

" Rogue?" Cyclops's voice called into the darkness. He flipped a switch to see Rogue crying softly in the corner, cowering from something. " Rogue what's wrong?"

" Make the screaming stop. Just make them go away." Rogue's hands were clamped over her ears tightly, tears streaming slowly down her face, one after the other.

" Shhh." Scott said, pulling Rogue closer to him as he sat down on the floor with her, rocking back and forth. Rogue's hands moved from her ears to his shirt, gathering it in both fists and not letting go. " Everything's going to be alright, no one's going to hurt you."

" Rogue?" Storm called, slamming into the room in her nightgown.

" I got it Storm. Go get Professor Xavier." She nodded once and turned back to the hall.

" Go back to bed, all of you. It was just a false alarm." Storm closed the door behind her but it was opened minutes later by Kitty and Jubilee.

" Rogue? Rogue sweetie, are you all right? Please answer me." Rogue had lifted her face at Kitty's voice and Kitty's hand had found her cheek.

" Serves her right." Rogue's eyes flashed up to where Jubilee lounged against the wall in her bright yellow pajamas. She automatically started biting her lower lip and turned her vision back to Kitty, hoping for reassurance.

" No it doesn't. Why are you being such a bitch towards Rogue?"

" What do you mean?" Jubilee asked pleasantly, fake smile directed at Scott, eyelashes batting quickly.

" You know what I mean. For the past ten months you've been acting like you've got a bug up your shorts."

" It's not my fault."

" And it sure as hell ain't Rogue's. Scott, could I talk to you for a minute?" Kitty asked, standing up abruptly, still glaring death at Jubilation Lee. Rogue made a whining noise in her throat as Scott disentangled himself. Kitty and Scott stepped out of the room, leaving Jubilee all alone with Rogue.

" So, you got Scott wrapped around your little finger now." Jubilee's lips turned into a sneer. " You don't deserve him being so nice to you. You don't deserve anyone being so nice. You kill everything you touch with your bare skin! How can you force someone to forgo touch just to be with you? You're selfish." Jubilee hissed before Kitty came back in.

" Jubilee, Kitty get out. Professor and I'll take care of Rogue, just go back to sleep."

" You're going to let him touch you? How can you be sure you aren't showing skin? You'll kill him and he's just trying to help you!" Rogue backed further into the corner, away from Scott.

" Don't touch me." She breathed out, eyes wide with terror.

" Stupid girl, you'll kill him anyway. You'll get everyone killed that lives inside the mansion's walls." Rogue whimpered, trying to block out the voices ringing in her own head. Scott took advantage of her distraction and wrapped his arms back around her, dragging Rogue back into his lap.

" Shh. I'm here, you aren't going to hurt me. No one's going to hurt you I promise. Shh, shh." The two sat in relative silence, Rogue choking on sobs and Scott whispering comfort into her hair, rocking back and forth.

" Rogue?" Professor Xavier called, entering the room and shutting the door behind him, plunging the room back into darkness, relieved only by the sun starting to come up on the horizon.

" She's better now."

" Rogue, I'm going to enter your mind okay? It won't hurt and it will only take a second." At Rogue's nod, Xavier rested a hand on her hair and closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath and then Scott could tell he was rooting around in her brain.

" Well, well, well. Nice to see you again Charles. It's been a while." Magneto answered, being the first that Charles saw in the house that was Rogue's mind. Everything was a mess.

" Eric? What are you-"

" Doing here? Funny you should ask. When Rogue touched me-"

" You forced her to take your powers so **you** wouldn't die."

" Picky, picky." Eric stated, waving his hand around. " I've been in here ever since. Rather boring, I might add."

" Who else is here?" Charles asked nervously, knowing that Eric was enough to drive anyone insane.

" It's nice to see you walking Professor X." A young male voice called, causing Charles to turn around in shock.

" John?"

" Yep, been here since the cop car incident. Rogue took my powers to stop the cars from blowing up. Everyone else is upstairs. Eric, I'm gonna get a sandwich, you hungry?"

" Not now." Eric answered, sitting down on the couch to watch t.v.

" Okay." Charles Xavier backed away from the normal every-day scene and all but ran up the stairs. As he reached the top he saw a long hallway of open doors, of rooms without doors at all, bright lights going languidly between the rooms.

" Hey Chuck." A voice called from one of the rooms behind him.

" Logan?"

" Yeah." A voice called from the smoky interior. Surprisingly enough the smoke was staying in the room. " I'm in here too. Heh." The shadow Charles Xavier saw shrugged his shoulders.

" Who else is in here?" **I don't want to know, I don't want to know.**

" Boss lady's in the very last room, the only one with a door. Cody, David, a couple a truckers and I don't know about anyone else. I'll be seeing ya." A red light from cinders on the end of the cigar fell off to the floor, disappearing before hitting the rug.

" Breathe Charles." Xavier had to remind himself as he walked slowly down the hall, peering into the rooms. The very last door on the end was closed but it swung open as he neared.

" Looking for me?"

" If you're 'in charge' around here." Charles answered slowly, trying to see into the room A snap of the fingers and the lights were on.

" Come in, I won't bite. Hard." A young girl was standing in the middle of the sparse room.

" Who are you?" The door shut without a seam behind Charles, locking him in.

" No one and everyone. I am what I want to be, or what Rogue needs me to be. I have always been here and I will always be here. Trapped, just like the rest of them but in charge."

" You mean… you're Rogue's conscious?"

" I was Marie's first, then Rogue took over. I like Marie better, she was easier to manipulate. It took a long time to get Rogue to listen to me."

" You're talking like they're two separate people." Charles was confused. The scenery blurred past, as if moving very, very fast before it settled onto a living room scene.

" They were. Once. Then what little was left of Marie died when Logan shoved her into the dresser. Now Marie is gone and in her place is little old survivor Rogue. Should of known it would take more than a lake to get rid of her. Brat just had to scream."

" You haven't answered my question."

" Oh yes I have." The girl smiled viciously. " You just don't want to believe it. Go back to your own world old man." With that, Charles was shoved out of the door, down the hall and into the living room where he was jerked back to his own body.

" Teacher's meeting, now. That includes you Scott.

" But-"

" Go. I have a few things I need to do anyways."

" Scott." Professor Xavier's tone was warning.

" Coming." The two hurried out of Rogue's room and to Professor Xavier's office as he mentally called a teacher's meeting. Rogue stayed in the corner of her room.

" Xavier won't help you now. He knows **everything**. Say buh-bye. Ahahaha." The voice kept cackling away in Rogue's mind, scaring her worse.

" He will help me. I know he will. He has to." Rogue's voice sounded out pathetic and pitiful. " Someone will."

When in doubt, repeating a belief does not make it stronger. It makes your acceptance of the situation that much more painful. Never give up, but also never believe that miracles will happen. Miracles generally happen to people who don't deserve them. Tough luck. 

*****

A/N: Okay since silverCross is the only one who reviewed, here's a cookie *hands silver a cookie* And on that note, boo hiss to everyone who didn't and the site for being down. *frowns* Anyway, I know most of you probably thought this was a continuation of the last chapter, gotcha! But I wanted to set the stage for a 'recovery' of Rogue's mind. *rolls eyes* I know, sounds stupid but I was thinking about this for a while.

Now obviously Rogue has feelings for Logan in both the movies, whether that's cause she actually likes him, he saved her life or she absorbed him I don't know. I'm going to play around with that a bit before I put in the actual romance… if I have any.

Also be aware that some events of the book were neglected/changed/left out of the first movie (I haven't gotten the second book yet) and I'm using that as my main reference since it's readily available. In the second chapter I mentioned Logan saved her life twice.

Now someone correct me if I'm wrong (cause I probably am) but I can't remember Logan saving her life in the second movie other than the usual AAARRRGGGHHHH *snikt* moments that are Wolverine. So that's where the first book comes in.

In the book, Rogue was traveling with four truckers and they were planning on killing/raping her. Logan ended up fighting them and Rogue disappeared. Then there was the whole side-of-the-road and Statue of Liberty thing. Three times. Okay, I'm going to stop before the A/N becomes longer than the chapter. Have a nice (insert random time phrase here). Catch ya on tha flipside.


	11. Promise

Promise

By: Kryptonite

*****

*Nine Months Two Weeks One Day After*

" Huh." Rogue panted out, sitting up in bed. The door cracked open slightly.

" Rogue?" A sleepy voice called. " You okay?"

" Yeah." She tried to swallow around a dry throat. " I'm fine."

" Sure you are. Come on kid, tell me what's wrong." Rogue stiffened and Scott could see that.

" Don't call me that."

" Okay. Rogue, tell me what's wrong."

" Just a… a nightmare."

" Who is it this time?" An unseen listener stood at the door.

" Logan again. I close my eyes and I can feel the knives cutting into my skin." Rogue's voice threatened to crack and in the dark Scott reached out and wrapped his arms around her shaking body.

" It's just a dream. It's not happening to you, it never happened to you. Everything's going to be just fine. Professor Xavier said they have a new technique to help you. You're head will be yours again." Rogue just continued to sniffle into his shoulder. " What else is wrong?"

" Huh?" She asked, pulling her head back and wiping at the tear tracks shining on her face in the moonlight.

" Something else is bugging you. What?" Scott always was perceptive.

" I hate you." Rogue muttered, reburying her head.

" Why?"

" You're too gadamn perceptive." Scott chuckled.

" It's my job. So what's up?"

" Logan… after… oh god." Rogue just sobbed into his shoulder, trying to keep quiet.

" Shhh… shh…" If he did anything to hurt her I'll kill him myself… where'd that come from? " Everything will be fine."

" He thought we'd slept together… he didn't believe me… he…" Rogue choked again, trying her hardest to stay quiet.

" He what? What did he do Rogue?"

" He didn't believe me… so he had to… check." Rogue's last words were whispered in embarrassment.

" Checked how? Rogue I need you to tell me what he did." Scott pulled back, trying to get Rogue to look him in the eye.

" He checked by… I tried to get him to stop… it still hurts." Rogue was broken and Scott knew without her telling him exactly what Logan had done.

" I'll kill him." Scott spat, standing abruptly, going to leave. Rogue's hands clutched convulsively on his belt.

" No! Please… please don't leave." Scott took one look back at her in the filtered light and sat back down. Rogue pushed her way into his arms, tears falling silently on his chest.

" I'm not going anywhere. I promise. I'm not going anywhere."

__

Sometimes the most precious gift a person can give is their physical presence during a period of emotional turmoil. But what everyone wants and needs to hear is a promise. A promise that they aren't alone anymore.

*****

A/N: Alright, to the five people who reviewed (Morph, Catz, Starshine, Albedon and C~E) here's a cookie. Enjoy. Also thanks to you guys and Angel for reviewing and your comments. And starshine? I'm trying not to kill anyone, sorry. I thought that for just one fic I wouldn't plan on anyone dying, but then again, Jubilee really does deserve it, doesn't she? Also, the comment about checking FF.net everyday really made me smile (course all reviews do but still), thanks.

And C~E sorry but that's the way I'm going. I was planning on it when I decided to write something and then this came out (I know, how in the world I got this is beyond me). Yeah I thought it'd be nice to stick 'em in something like that. Not to mention I think there was one I read where they did the same thing except way more confusing. Not to mention I think the voices were nicer in that one.

Plus, would you rather live in something that resembles a house or something totally alien (like a brain)? I'd personally pick a house *shrugs* but that's just me.

Talk to you all again soon. Have a nice (insert random time phrase here). Catch ya on tha flipside.


	12. Waking Up

Waking Up

By: Kryptonite

*****

*Nine Months Two Weeks Two Days After*

" Rogue?" Scott whispered into the gray of dawn. " Rogue?" He shifted around to look at the bundle in his arms. Sighing Scott shifted Rogue out of his arms and went to get up off the bed. A small noise from Rogue and a few clutching fingers on his shirt edge and he was sitting back down.

" Don't go." She whispered, eyes closed, voice colored with sleep.

" I have to." Scott answered, wrapping his arms back around her. Rogue settled back down, head on chest as she fell back into a peaceful sleep. " I guess a few more hours won't hurt anything."

*****

" Where's Scott? He was supposed to meet me here." Storm asked of the teacher's table when she entered the dining hall.

" Rogue had a nightmare last night." Professor Xavier spoke, as if that would clear everything up.

" Ah." And apparently it did, to everyone but Logan.

" Why would that affect him?" Storm answered as she took her seat.

" Rogue has trouble sleeping some nights. She freaks out if anyone goes near her. Scott's always been able to calm her down." Storm shrugged and reached for the syrup. Kurt handed it to her with a smile that hid all of his pointy teeth.

" So no one's bothered by this?" Charles turned to face Logan.

" But you seem to be, why?" Logan adopted the behavior of someone who wanted to shift the attention away from himself.

" Me? No reason really, just curious." Logan was stewing inside and Charles could tell, he just didn't know why.

" Well, they'll be down in a little bit, once Rogue's told Scott what the nightmare was about."

" Huh?" Logan was able to 'intelligently' ask.

" It's therapeutic for Rogue to talk about the nightmares she has instead of bottling them inside. Scott provides an able outlet for her."

" Oh." _She's mine!_

*****

" So did Logan?…" Rogue nodded. Scott didn't even need to ask the question out loud.

" Don't hurt him. He was just… he thinks…"

" What does he think?" Scott had gotten into the pattern of 'gentle probing' and lowering his voice the morning after Rogue's nightmares. Except this time the nightmare had really happened. _I'm going to kill him._

" That I'm his. That- that he owns me."

" So what he did was his way of… marking his territory?"

" Yeah." Rogue snuffled and Scott handed her a tissue. " He thought that we… and it was like…"

" I know. Now, if this conversation is done, we have pancakes to eat and I have one giant metal ass to kick."

" Scott?" Scott paused on his way up off the bed.

" Yeah?"

" I know I've asked this before and you've said it was a stupid question and refused to answer it… but… why are you doing this? Why are you being so nice to me?"

" Because Rogue. Because I

__

Generally when someone says something is a stupid question, either they are stupid or they do not want to answer. Which way the dice falls on that one, depends on who the person is. But when backed into a corner you can usually find out quickly. Everyone just needs to wake up to the truth to tell the truth.

*****

A/N: I know, I know cruel cliffhanger but I just couldn't help it! Okay, to everyone who reviewed THANK YOU, you guys are the greatest. To normal, well I'm glad someone is (hehehe) also, in the movieverse as far as I know, Rogue has not (yet) been in any sort of laboratory. And I'm going by the movieverses because I have not a clue what happened in the comics/cartoons.

Angel, you didn't miss anything. Go back to chapter 11, look at the date and then look at the date for chapter eight. See the similarity? That answer your question? And Rogue will get some help soon, or is… I'm confusing myself here.

I hoped someone else liked my little thoughts at the end. I didn't really know where they were going when I started. It was just an easy way to end the first chapter, they've kinda morphed into something else. *tosses silverCross a cookie* Here you go. I'm heading for the 'fractured part of her mind' deal but I don't know. I mean, with the depression it would be really easy to work both ways, so it just depends.

Okay, and I said in an earlier chapter that Logan had saved her life three times, correction, make it four. I forgot to add the time when he stabbed her in the chest (it helps to watch the movie again). All right kids, I'll talk to you all later. Have a nice (insert random time phrase here). And have a nice Turkey Weekend since I won't be able to post until after 11-29.

Have a great life, everyone deserves one.


	13. What Goes Up Must Come Down

What Goes Up Must Come Down

By: Kryptonite

*****

*Eleven Months Three Days After*

" Please tell me your joking." Rogue looked at the man approaching her.

" Not in the least." A few of the younger kids thought this was hilarious.

" Scott, don't you dare." She warned, still backing away from him. Scott just grinned before he lunged, trying to grab onto her clothing. Rogue shrieked and ran, all the little kids helping the adult they liked the most but generally getting in everybody's way.

Scott chased Rogue all over the living room for the younger kids, leaping over the low furniture when he had to. He finally managed to grab a hold of Rogue and fell with her onto the couch.

" I win." He said from where he lay on top of her. The kids took this as a clue to create a dog pile and jumped on top of and around the two babysitters.

" Scott." Jubilee's voice called from the doorway. " You have a phone call."

" Just a second." Scott sat up, shedding ten-year olds and younger as he continued to straddle a giggling Rogue. Jubilee huffed in the doorway as she tapped her foot, waiting for Scott to take the phone from her hand.

" Thanks Jubilee." Scott said, Rogue trailing behind him, eyes shining and cheeks turning bright pink.

" You're a slut you know that." Jubilee hissed as Rogue stopped near her. The angry oriental girl turned and walked away down the hall.

" Shows what you know." Rogue muttered, rolling her eyes and turning to go back into the room. " Alright guys. Rest time." Rogue called to the room at large. Everyone groaned half-heartedly as they settled down for the hour where everyone was quiet and either slept or read or the like.

Rogue hit the play button on the stereo, turning on the Music of the Week, which turned out to be Bach. She settled down onto the couch, pulling a blanket over her legs.

*****

" Oh god!" Rogue shouted, bolting straight up. New thoughts and memories were coursing through her brain, half-formed and misty like. But the boy who they belonged to lay breathing shallowly on the floor. Rogue picked the boy up, making sure all of her clothes were arranged properly and flew down the hall to the elevator.

" Dr. McCoy!" Rogue shrieked when she burst through the doors to the med. lab.

" Rogue? Put him on the bed." Rogue stood back helplessly as the local MD did his thing. " He'll be fine. Sean should wake up soon." Hank turned around to see the doors sliding shut. " Rogue?"

*****

" Where's Rogue?" Scott asked the instant he entered the lab under the school. Xavier had called all of them there to inform them of the situation.

" She left. I didn't see her go." Scott turned around at Hank's words and went to leave again. Logan blocked his path.

" Let her have some time one-eye." Logan growled. He still didn't know that Scott knew what he had done almost two months ago.

" Back off Logan, before I cut you in half." Scott answered, mustering all of his strength to shove Logan's deceptively heavy bulk out of the way.

******

" Rogue? Rogue!" Scott called as he pushed his way through the darkened woods in the near dark of night. Scott came up on his first checking point. Some point a while ago the kids had erected a tree house. Being the head teacher, after Professor Xavier, and the leader of the X-men, Scott had been asked to check its durability and workmanship.

" Rogue?" Scott asked quietly, poking his head in the door.

" It's my fault. I should have been awake." Scott could see the tear tracks down her cheeks by the light of the extraordinarily bright moon, drifting through the treetops.

" What happened?" Rogue turned haunted eyes on Scott, scaring him as much as she had two months ago.

" I was sleeping on the couch. The other kids dared him to touch my skin. He didn't think anything would happen." Her voice was cut off by a sob.

" Rogue-" Scott started, moving towards her.

" Don't touch me!" She cried. Tears spilled down her face again, making her seem shiny.

" Rogue it wasn't your fault."

" Oh God." She sobbed out much like she had done when she had first realized she was a mutant. Scott took her moment of weakness and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

" It's okay, everything's going to be okay." After initially stiffening in his grasp, Rogue relaxed, pouring tears out onto his shirt and soaking in the comfort.

*****

" It's about time you two got back. Sean was up a half hour ago wanting to do it again." Rogue gave a sigh of relief and turned to Professor Xavier.

" We'll talk in my office." He said to some unspoken remark. The two left through the door and Scott turned to leave as well, to go find the kids and put some sense in their heads.

" Next time take a cold shower before you come near me, got it?" Logan growled once the two men were in the metal hallway.

" Next time listen when Rogue says she doesn't want to fuck." Scott snapped back, shoes echoing off the walls as he jogged down the long hall to get to the elevator.

Logan stood in shocked silence as he watched the leader of the X-men vanish into the elevator.

*****

" Rogue it wasn't your fault. Sean is fine and we'll just have to re-impress the idea that you don't have complete control over your skin, no matter what anyone says. In fact it's a miracle you have as much control as you do."

" I know Professor, believe me I know. But I don't think I'm fit-"

" Simply put Rogue, the kids love you. They haven't wanted anyone to watch them but you and Scott. As it is, I'm hard pressed to find anyone more willing than you and Scott." Rogue smiled sadly at the praise. " Rogue, don't shut me out." Xavier warned, feeling her shut down her mental barriers. It was the same creepy feeling that Xavier had had all those months ago when Rogue had tried to drown in the lake.

" Sorry sir, is this better?" A torrent of thoughts and ideas and images flooded his brain, pushed just a little bit because of Rogue's anger, at him and at herself.

" It was not your fault. Don't listen to them. Which reminds me, come here at lunch tomorrow and I'll start your training. See if we can't make progress on freeing your head."

Rogue heaved a sigh. " Thanks Professor. If you'll excuse me."

" Scott's looking for you. He's in your room. Shall I tell him to stay put?"

" Yes sir, thank you." Rogue closed the door silently behind her.

" Always happy to help." Xavier said before telling Scott to stay where he was.

*****

" Feel better?" Scott asked at about eleven that night. Rogue simply smiled up at him, craning her neck around so she could see his face.

" Much. Thanks for the ice cream." The two of them were sitting on her bed watching a movie on TV and eating chocolate ice cream.

" Anytime." Scott said, smiling down at Rogue. She noticed how the look in his eyes changed slightly but she dismissed it as a trick of the light. Stacking her bowl in Scott's she placed both of them on the nightstand.

" This movie is so stupid." Rogue said, turning back to the movie. They were watching 'Finding Nemo'.

" But cute." Scott argued. Rogue nodded, snuggling into his body closer.

" Very cute. Scott don't you dare." She said as she felt his hand move down her side.

" And if I do?" He teased, eyes glued to the TV set. He didn't wait for her response before he started tickling her.

" Scott. Scott! Stop, please stop!" Rogue couldn't keep from laughing and it was a matter of moments before Scott was on top of her, weighing down on her body.

" Say mercy." He ordered, fingers still digging into her sides.

" If you don't stop I'll make this a very painful experience for you." Rogue said, trying to get her breath back as Scott paused in his attack.

" What?" He asked confused. Rogue grinned wickedly and pushed her hips up slightly.

" Didn't notice _that_ did you?" Rogue teased, wrapping her arms around his waist to stop him from rolling away. " I never thought I had that kind of effect on you, really makes me feel powerful."

She grinned up at him, not noticing how close his face was. He lowered his face a few centimeters closer, causing her to catch her breath.

" Makes me feel powerful I have the same effect." He said at the hitch in her breathing.

" So what are we gonna do about the situation?" She asked, not taking her eyes off of his.

Sometimes the worst seeming situations can have a good outcome. Just remember what goes up must come down and vice versa. 

*****

A/N: So, I wonder what happens… hehehe. Okay, morph, isn't it a good thing you've run out of bad things to say? Or does that mean you really don't like my story but are still reading it anyway… I'm confused… again. Angel, hope this chapter answered your question. Nope it wasn't a dream, unfortunately.

Sorry it took so long to get this up, I was running low on creativity plus my life has gotten way hectic. I mean, Christmas break starts in less than a week and I still have shopping to do. I am so going to be one of those people at the mall on like the 23rd and 24th buying Christmas. Course that's probably a good thing since I'll be at my mom's.

I really don't know what the next chapter is going to be but it's probably going to be a ways back since I have a few loose threads I never explained but I don't know. I'm not going to be able to update from the 21st to the 1st since I'll be at my mom's (again) so I'm saying now MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Have a good Christmas/Hanukah holiday and spend time with family (even if you don't like them).


	14. Inevitable Break Downs

Inevitable Break Downs

By: Kryptonite

*****

*One Month, Three Weeks Before*

Rogue was wandering in the halls. It had been days since she'd left her room.

" Rogue?" A boys' voice called softly. Rogue turned deadened eyes on him. Bobby swallowed hard, trying not to lose his edge. " I know that you've been through… a lot but I- I was just- just gonna say…" He trailed off, not knowing how to phrase his statement.

" I already saw you making out with Jubilee." Rogue's voice carried no emotion, just like her eyes.

" It didn't mean anything. Honest." Bobby pleaded, trying to get some sort of response out of Rogue. " I love you."

" Bobby?" Another voice entered the conversation. Bobby whirled at the sound, eyes wide with the expression of a deer caught in the headlights. " I thought-" Jubilee's words were lost in a choked off sob. A hand went to cover her mouth as her eyes started to water.

" Jubes, I-" Jubilee didn't bother to listen, turning instead and running down the hall. When Bobby turned back to where he had left Rogue she was gone too. He was left alone in the hallway, realizing he had lost two relationships in one shot. " Way to go, Iceman." He spat sarcastically before opting to follow Jubilee.

Rogue waited until he had left before re-entering the hallway, walking with dragged steps back to her private room.

*****

" Has anyone seen Rogue lately?" Logan asked after dinner, asking the Rec. room in general. A chorus of 'no's answered him with two 'yes's adding to the mix.

" She's probably in her room." Bobby answered, staring miserably at the TV set.

" Thanks Iceman." Logan said, slapping the boy on the shoulder. Bobby winced in pain but let it go. Logan stalked out of the Rec. room and up the stairs. He sniffed a few times, noticing that Rogue's unique scent was indeed stronger around her room than anywhere else in the house.

Taking a deep breath Logan stepped closer to the door, rapping two knuckles on the dark stained wood. " Kid?" No one had seen Rogue for days; she had practically barricaded her inside her room.

" Go away." He barely made out Rogue's voice, soft as it was.

" I'm not leaving until you let me in." He heard shuffling as she moved farther away from the door. He slammed his open palm into it. " Dammit kid open up!" Her scent suddenly changed but Logan didn't recognize it as he waited a few more seconds before pounding on the door again.

A hand on his shoulder stopped him. Scott had come out of his room a few days previously and looked much better, now that he had some food under his belt.

" Stop Logan, you're scaring her."

" She needs to be scared. She's not the only one who lost Jean. Look at you and me, we're still functioning properly. Rogue needs someone to slap some sense into her."

Scott bristled at his words. " People grieve differently Logan. Rogue decided to take some time off. We don't know what's going through her head and reducing her door to splinters won't help. And who would 'slap some sense into her'? Huh? You? The way you're going you're likely to knock her head clean off!" Logan growled, shoved Scott into the wall behind him and stalked off.

Scott shook his head out and tapped lightly on Rogue's door. " He's gone. I hope you'll talk to someone Rogue."

Everyone grieves in their own way. Some make a big production out of it, making sure everyone else knows. Others lock themselves in their rooms, trying to hide away from what is wrong. Which way is right? Which way will help you get over your emotional turmoil? Neither, both just delay the inevitable break down that comes with the loss of someone or something you loved. 

*****

A/N: Alright, Roguechere made the comment about Logan's personality. I want to say thanks before I try to explain and just make everyone more confused :D Okay first, Rogue does have depression so yes Logan is being portrayed as a little more of a jerk than he really is. That doesn't mean Logan isn't seriously a jerk. And I guess one thing to say about the Logan in her head would be that he's been… twisted.

You have to think back a bit and remember Rogue's 'consciousness' that I mentioned a while ago… yes I know it was a long while ago but I did mention her… him… it, in Chapter Ten Accepting Miracles. Basically that means that anyone good or wanting to help Rogue/Marie would be twisted according to the consciousness will.

Another thing with his personality is that I've really tried to think about how I want his character to be (I even had a few nice long chats with him while I'm writing) and the best I can do is this.

Logan loved Jean, really loved her. But he also saved Rogue's life four times, so to him, that makes Rogue 'his'. It's the animal possessiveness. He doesn't really _want_ Rogue, he just considers her his so Scott's advances in Check weren't welcomed. The whole 'loving emotions' part was basically his way of trying to get back in. Not to mention Logan's own mind is screwed up.

Another thing is I'm basically having him trying to replace Jean with Rogue. He misses Jean so he figures Rogue can be a fill-in. If you can't have the real thing… Anyway, Logan has so very few things that he can claim as 'his' so obviously something changing to make Rogue no longer his is bad. Not to mention when he left he expected her to just run straight into his arms like she did in the second movie. He expected her to still 'love' him when he returned. He may have loved Jean but he still expected Rogue to act like she always had. It comforted him that he had a back up for when Jean said 'no'.

Does this help anybody? Cause it really confused me as I read back over it… Hope that helped Roguechere. One more thing I saw as I went back over this chapter is that Logan is very, very, _very_ angry. Happy Holidays everyone!


	15. Natural Christmas

Natural Christmas

By: Kryptonite

*****

*Three Months Three Weeks One Day After*

" Rogue, wake up." A voice called, shaking at her shoulder persisted.

" Go way." She mumbled, turning over. Scott grinned down at her and moved his hands lower, tickling her sides lightly. Rogue shrieked quietly, eyes bursting open, a smile on her lips as she turned to look up at Scott's face. " What do you want at," Rogue turned to look at the clock. Seeing the numbers illuminated red on the clock, she turned around and smacked Scott on the arm.

" What?" He asked, smiling sweetly.

" It's five in tha mornin' is what." She said, pulling the thick comforter over her head.

" Five in Christmas morning." All he got for his enthusiasm was a groan. He walked to the end of the bed and tugged the lonely comforter off in one quick movement. Rogue automatically crunched her body together to try and stay warm and looked around for the blanket.

" Go freeze someone else." Scott gave her the blanket back after realizing she was only wearing a tank top and a pair of thin boxer shorts.

" Sorry, but you gotta get up. Presents can't be opened until everyone's up." Rogue started grumbling and mumbling under her breath. Pulling on her bathrobe she blinked blearily at Scott.

" I swear, I can never tell who likes Christmas more, you or the five year olds." Scott just smiled, grabbed her hand and pulled her down the stairs. " Please don't tell me everyone else is up." Rogue muttered before they reached the door to the rec. room.

" Nope. I knew you didn't really feel like seeing anyone so I figured we could open our presents early." He leaned over and whispered in her ear, " Then you can go back to sleep." Rogue just heaved a sigh and went into the made over play room. She didn't even bother to look at the small, brightly lit tree as she plopped on the couch.

" So who starts? Me or you?" Scott asked eagerly, pulling Rogue up from where she had fallen over on the couch.

*****

" Thanks for the presents Scott." Rogue yawned an hour later, a small box full of stuff in her hands.

" Thanks for mine." He said, all the enthusiasm of a little kid who hasn't realized that it's mom and dad who put the presents under the tree.

" I couldn't really think of anything…" Rogue trailed off, too tired to care.

" It was great Rogue. Go get some sleep." He said, kissing the top of her head as she stood under the mistletoe.

" Night Scott." She mumbled not even realizing what had just happened. Scott stood and watched as she stumbled up the stairs. It took him a few seconds to realize just how natural that kiss had seemed.

__

Sometimes the most natural thing in the world happens in the childish enthusiasm of Christmas.

*****

A/N: Okay, in case anyone couldn't tell, this short little piece was inspired by, you guessed it, CHRISTMAS. I felt like doing a holiday piece, more time for the budding couple… Well they aren't a couple (technically) yet but they will be… I think.

And if anyone's interested, I worked out the schedule of events (the dates) before and after she tries to drown herself. It goes as follows.

14. Inevitable Break Downs= July 23

5. Inner Dialogue= August 13

6. Dropping Eaves= September 8

1. Released= September 10

3. Faith= September 11

9. Screaming Lessons= September 12-13

7. Know= September 24

4. Normality= October 1

15. Natural Christmas= December 25

10. Accepting Miracles= January 14

2. Always Sorry= April 28

8. Check= June 9

11. Promise= June 10

12. Waking Up= June 11

13. What Goes Up= August 14

16. Hard Bites= August 25

17. Setbacks= August 25

18. Second Thoughts= August 26

19. Way Out= September 1

20. Complicated= September 5

So that's just the schedule. I'm sure someone who really wanted to could have figured it out from this post but I had too since I needed to know when Christmas was. This is the first time I've done a major event/holiday (for good reason) so believe me, it was confusing.

And to my two reviewers (again), Here's a cookie *hands silverCross and Roguechere a cookie* I was going to keep them to myself, freshly baked chocolate chip but you guys deserve at least one :)

Have a good life, catch ya on tha flipside.

A/N2: 1-24-04 I just updated the schedule to add in chapter 16-20. Enjoy!


	16. Hard Bites

Hard Bites

By: Kryptonite

*****

*Eleven Months Two Weeks After*

" Scott can I talk to you for a minute? Alone." Rogue added as Logan continued to sit where he was. Scott glared at the other man before standing up as well.

" Something wrong?" He asked quietly once they were down the hall a little ways. Rogue licked her lips before taking a deep breath.

" I'm going to tell Professor Xavier. Not that he doesn't already probably know what with out 'lessons' and everything. Oh god, what am I going to do? I mean, if I tell him that will get Logan into some very deep trouble and oh I don't know anymore, maybe I shouldn't? What do you think?" Rogue said all of this in a rush; the words tumbling from her lips like her life depended on it. Scott grabbed onto her shoulders, getting closer than he had since that night in her room, forcing her to look into his visor.

" You should tell Professor X. Logan will get what's coming to him." Scott did his best not to breathe too deep or look directly into Rogue's deep brown eyes. He knew that if he did he'd get lost. Luckily she ducked her head down, nodding in agreement.

" Alright, I'll go tell him. Just… don't get Logan mad again." She said, fear in her eyes when she looked up at him. Scott looked at her in concern, concentration causing him to frown.

" What do you mean?" Rogue made a fluttery gesture with her hand towards her head.

" He… he got mad because you knew. Called me a slut and other stuff like that."

Scott waited as Rogue paused knowing there was something else. " And?"

" And I got a updated version of Logan in my head." She said quietly, knowing the words would make Scott angrier.

" What did he do?"

" Nothing to bad, just tried to choke me." Rogue managed to say it with a smile because in her way of thinking it honestly wasn't too bad.

" I'll kill him." Scott said vehemently, but Rogue was faster, grabbing onto his arms and pulling him back in front of her.

" Scott, don't. Please. He'll get kicked out just as soon as I tell Professor X. No worries."

" No worries." Scott bent down impulsively and kissed Rogue on the lips quickly. " But I am not going back into that room with him." Rogue smiled stretching up on tiptoes just as quickly.

" And I won't make you. See you tonight." Rogue scurried off before Scott could react to her lips on his again. _God, what this girl does to me._ He thought before deciding to go to his room and take a cold shower.

*****

" Rogue, good, take them." Jubilee said, intercepting Rogue in the hallway. She shoved the little kid into Rogue's arms.

" Fifteen minutes, I just need to talk to the Professor." Rogue said, trying to re-transplant the kid.

" Whatever it is it can wait. I'll be back in twenty." She said, taking the steps two at a time.

" God can't your little fuck sessions _ever_ wait?" Rogue muttered as Jubilee disappeared around the corner.

" Wogue." The little kid in her arms said.

" Yeah?"

" I don't feel so good." The boy answered sounding twice as pathetic as normal.

" Okay, let's go lay you down for a nap, that should make you feel all better." Rogue answered, snuggling her nose against the pudgy little kids neck, making him smile weakly.

Rogue managed to get all the kids settled down to a nap as she thought blankly in the corner. _Jubilee and Bobby seem to have found something in each other… or at the very least a way to release certain tensions…_ Rogue just sighed again as her eyes started closing slightly.

*****

" Okay, I'm back." Jubilee said loudly trying to finger brush her hair back into place. She woke a few of the smaller children with her noise. " Oh shut up!" She snarled in the children's direction. The older ones crawled sleepily over to the little ones and tried to get them back to sleep.

" Shh. Now I know why they don't like being left with you. So, Bobby have a good ride?" Rogue asked sweetly as she past by Jubilee. The girl just hissed at her. Rogue continued to smile the entire way down to Professor Xavier's office.

" Sir?" Rogue asked, knocking as she opened the door. Normally Professor X didn't have anyone in a meeting with him at this time of the day. Today was different, very different.

" Did you need something Rogue?" Rogue just stood there with her mouth opening and closing.

" Uh, um… I, um… god J-je… Jean?" Rogue asked finally, shocked and unhappy with the person sitting calmly in one of Xavier's overstuffed leather armchairs.

" Hello Rogue. Nice to see you again."

Sometimes things thought lost and forgotten come back… and bite you right in the butt. Hard.

*****

A/N: Well, they needed something else as a bump in the road. You don't think I was gonna make it easy for Rogue to be _happy_, did you? For anyone who did, fifty laps around the gym. Just kidding, but seriously.

Next chapter should be a continuation of this one. That's the only thing I don't like about jumping around I give you guys cliff hangers then take forever to explain/finish them.

Hope everyone enjoyed and I actually get a review for this chapter (hint, hint) Talk to everyone later. Have a good life, catch ya on tha flipside.


	17. Setbacks

Setbacks

By: Kryptonite

*****

*Eleven Months Two Weeks After*

" Oh my god." Rogue was still staring wide-eyed at the woman in front of her when Xavier cleared his throat, jerking Rogue back to the present.

" Did you need something?" Rogue felt everything she had clung to in the past eleven months drop away and the only feeling she had was to bolt for the nearest exit, which she did. " Rogue? Rogue!" Xavier called, staying where he was since he knew he wouldn't make it to the door before Rogue was out the front door.

" I take it I'm a surprise then." Jean asked, a smile in her voice, as she was still not fully caught up in everything that had happened since she died.

" Yes, you are quite a surprise."

" Come now Professor. _You_ had to know I was coming back at least." Jean let out a small laugh; mirth untainted shining in her eyes. Xavier just sighed, trying to sense Rogue's presence but being once more shut out.

*****

" You needed to see me Professor? If this is what Rogue wanted to talk to you about-"

" Rogue hasn't talked to me yet, actually. Do you know what it was?" Xavier asked, quirking an eyebrow at his prodigal son.

" That's for her to tell you. Can't you read her mind though?" Scott asked, still confused on the behavior of the owner of the school.

" No I can't. Some element in Rogue's mind blocks my telepathy even when she lets me in. No, the reason I called you here is because-" It was Charles's turn to be interrupted as Jean stepped back into the room.

" Is because I'm back home." Scott forgot in that instant everything that had happened in the year since Alkali lake, stepping towards his fiancée and wrapping his arms around as the tears slipped silently past his ruby visor.

" I missed you so much Jean." Scott whispered fiercely, hugging Jean to him tighter.

" I know." She answered, wrapping her own arms around him, neither one wanting to let go. Xavier watched in silence as Rogue's support slipped away from her in one fatal second. _May God watch over her cause he sure as hell ain't._

*****

" Jean's back! You guys, Dr. Grey's back!" Jubilee's excited voice called from down the hall long before she made it to the Rec. Room. Every one of the students gave her a skeptical look until Jean Grey herself walked through the door. " Next time you'll believe me." She said snootily before sitting herself down on the arm of the couch near Bobby.

" Jean!" " Dr Grey!" Everyone, students and teachers alike, crowded around their fallen comrade back from the grave. Or at least from the lake.

" Hey everyone. Relax, I'm going to be here for a long time to come." Scott agreed, wrapping his arm tighter around her waist, smiling the biggest, brightest smile he had since she died.

Rogue slipped through the front door, closing it soundlessly behind her as she ran lightly up the stairs, all her evasion tactics back on full alert. She was caught though. Logan pressed her up against the wall, one arm holding her in place by her neck.

" Hello Rogue. Looks like now that Jean's back you'll have a lot more time for me." Logan planted a sloppy kiss on her lips as she struggled to breathe. Releasing her suddenly Logan turned to go down the stairs, skipping the last two to come to a halt behind where Jean Grey was standing. " Jeannie?" Logan's voice drifted up to Rogue as she lay crumpled on the landing, tears threatening to overflow. His voice sounded just like a little kids' and then Scott's rang out.

" Back off Logan."

" I can talk to her if I want." Rogue could just see Logan get in Scott's face before the beautiful, intelligent, wanted Dr. Grey came between the two.

" Now stop it. My first night back and you're already fighting. Can't we just wait until tomorrow when everyone's had a good night sleep to get back to the bickering?" And of course when Jean Grey spoke, everyone listened. Rogue crept to her room, holding her arm to her body, trying to stop the bleeding from the scratches she had received.

Digging around in her room she came up with the bandages and did a quick, sloppy job wrapping her arm up. Locking the door just as she heard footsteps coming up the corridor, Rogue got changed for bed, not bothering to answer the knocks on the door.

" Scott she's probably sleeping. Let's go." Rogue's eyes clenched in pain as she heard Jean's voice outside her door but it was Scott's reply that killed her.

" Yeah, you're right." The two walked down the hall, passing Scott's new room and going to their old one. Rogue fell asleep listening to the rain outside.

*****

*Eleven Months Two Weeks One Day After*

Biting back a scream Rogue woke up eyes wide in terror.

" It was just a dream. It was just a dream." She whispered, rocking herself back to sleep in the fetal position as tears slipped unheeded down her face. " Just a dream."

Rogue's alarm woke her up three hours later and Rogue groggily slapped at it, moving to get up but her body wouldn't respond.

" She's back and now you really don't stand a chance."

" Let me up." Rogue whispered, frightened beyond belief.

" Heh heh heh heh. Give me one good reason."

" You don't control me. I control you."

" That's what you think. Now be a good little girl and go take a shower. Don't want anyone to worry about pwecious wittle Wogue, now do we?" With another evil laugh, the voice in her head released her, allowing her to stand up. Racing to the shower Rogue hopped in, turning the water on as hot as she could stand before sliding to sit on the bottom, still clothed in her pajama's.

Tears poured from her eyes as she realized she was once again alone.

__

Advances without setbacks aren't advances. They are a person going in circles until someone realizes they aren't getting anywhere. 

*****

A/N: No, Jean can't stay dead, least not in my stories. But unlike my other story *plug* And Move On, Jean's presence will not be resolved in one or two chapters. These people are going to have to struggle; man I'm evil hehehe. Not to mention she acts like such a nice wrench in the works, don't you think? But why does everyone hate Jean so much? I mean, I know a lot of fanfics have her as really evil and I guess she can be portrayed that way in the movies… course I never liked her in the first place so it's not important.

So was this enough problems for the 'happy couple'? It'll take a while before Scott comes back to his senses and I think for the time that this story is going to go pretty straightforward from here. I'm trying to avoid getting confused again, which is really easy in this story. *plug* And one more thing, will everyone go review my latest story Concentrate? It's another X-men fic, which I like but I'm not sure I'll continue.

And cookies go out to Snooboostoo, Roguechere, Julia, silverCross, and Angel LeeAnn. Roguechere gets another cookie since I missed her last time. Sorry! To everyone who is reading without reviewing… REVIEW! But seriously, tell me what you think I'm always happy to hear people's opinions and flames keep me nice and toasty during these cold winter nights *sarcasm*. Have a good life everyone, catch ya on tha flipside.


	18. Second Thoughts

Second Thoughts

By: Kryptonite

*****

*Eleven Months Two Weeks One Day After*

" Is everyone listening?" Professor Xavier called the next morning during breakfast. Scott and Jean couldn't stop smiling at each other as they basically tried to sit on one another. " Thanks to some miracle from God, we have our beloved doctor back. And she has agreed to once more take on the job of lead Physician and act as our Biology teacher. Welcome back Jean."

People started clapping and whistling at the end of the announcement, everyone shouting their own good tidings.

" I'm happy to be back. And I know I'll be staying here for a while." Slowly the kids turned back to their own meals, topics ranging from skin blemishes to the 'pop' quiz in history.

Rogue stood in the doorway, back to being silent and aloof in one night.

" Rogue?" Once Rogue's attention was dragged back to the present she found Sean and two of his friends standing in front of her. Bending down she came eye-level with the little boy.

" What is it Sean?" His friend, Max, grabbed his arm and started backing up.

" No- nothing. He doesn't want anything." Hurt and confused Rogue turned from the dining hall, noticing Scott's lack of attention. It felt weird. After eleven months of his suffocating presence she didn't know what she'd do with out it now.

*****

" Where's Rogue?" Scott asked during his English class. No one spoke up, just looked around as if expecting her to show up.

" We haven't seen her." Kitty shrugged, a confused look on her face.

" Since when?" Scott asked, his usual concern showing up.

" I saw her yesterday morning, about lunch. She was watching the tots." Jubilee spoke up, popping her gum after. Scott frowned once more before the bell rang, dismissing the class for dinner.

" Are you coming honey?" Jean asked, popping her unnaturally red head into the room.

" I'll be there in a few. I just want to find Rogue. Make sure everything's okay." Jean walked into the room with a look of suffering on her face.

" Honeeeey," She dragged out, " she's fine. She's just a little shocked that I'm back is all. Probably got used to a nice looking man like you paying attention to her for once. She just doesn't want to share." Jean placed one hand on Scott's chest, the other snaking around his neck. Jean pulled Scott into a kiss, erasing all other thoughts from his mind.

Rogue turned around quickly, actually running into Logan.

" Going somewhere kid? You weren't in classes today. Where were you?" He questioned, backing her into the wall. Before she had a chance to respond, Jean and Scott walked out of the classroom.

" Oh there you are Logan. I was wondering if you'd be able to help me. I wanted to do a check-up on your mutation. Try to understand it." Jean smiled prettily up at him, instantly turning into a beautiful, meek doctor, just wanting to help a patient out.

" Why weren't you in class Rogue?" Scott asked, trying to ignore Jean and Logan by focusing on Rogue.

" I- I wasn't feeling well. A stomach ache. I just wanted to check in so you knew I was okay." Jean latched onto that statement.

" You made us all worry and you're just _now_ checking in? At the very least you should have talked to Professor Xavier this morning or come to me. I _am_ the resident doctor. I could have given you something."

" No, really, it's fine. Probably just that time of the month. I'll be in my room."

Rogue ducked past Logan, moving faster than ever, carried on adrenaline.

" I'd be glad to help ya doc. Just not too many needles, okay?"

*****

*Eleven Months Two Weeks Three Days After*

" Rogue?" Scott called, knocking on her door the next night. Everyone was asleep and he was keeping quiet.

" It's open." Rogue answered, not bothering to turn and face the door. Scott stood in the door, blocking the light from the hallway.

" Listen Rogue, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. The stomach ache and everything." Scott trailed off not sure what to say. " I know I haven't been paying a lot of attention the past two days but it's just, now that Jean's back…"

" I understand." Rogue sat up smiling, knowing she was doing the right thing even if it hurt, and that it was _her_ doing it and not the sarcastic bitch who liked to run things having a laugh. " Now that Jean's back you have to give time to your fiancée. I'm a lot better than I was. And knowing that Jean's alive and well really helps take some of the guilt I felt away."

Scott audibly sighed, relaxing against the doorframe. " I'm glad."

" You want to go grab some ice cream from the kitchen or something?" Rogue asked, thinking that maybe, just maybe, she'd have her friend back.

" Nah. Jean's kinda waiting for me back in our room. I just told her I had to check on my laptop. That I thought I left it running." The excuse he had used hit her right in the stomach. " I didn't."

Sealed the deal. Rogue continued to smile until the door clicked shut behind him. She waited for his quiet footsteps to pad away before lying back down. A tiny voice in her head just kept laughing.

Second thoughts are better than no thoughts at all… aren't they?

*****

A/N: All right, so we have Rogue reverting back to her old self. And after all that work too. Anyway, Logan's still an ass (would I really paint him differently?) and Jean's still a conniving bitch who just wants what she can get her claws into… nope sorry, Jean is Jean. I'll let you all come up with your _own_ ideas of what she is.

So what will happen to Rogue? Well, Veronica gave me a good idea that I could work with or not, I'm really not sure. If I do it'll mean an almost permanent end to the voices… or not, again, not sure. If I do use Veronica's idea it'll be a couple of chapters at least.

So I thought it was a good ending to this chapter to have Scott thinking of her, but only as an afterthought. Really a nice little sucker punch to the gut. Don't worry, Scott is still the good guy he's just a little… misled. Not thinking with his brain you know? 

Cookies go out to Julia, Angel LeeAnn, Syd and Veronica. Have a good life everyone, catch ya on tha flipside.


	19. Way Out

Way Out

By: Kryptonite

*****

*Eleven Months Three Weeks After*

" Rogue?" Kitty called, knocking quietly on the door. Waiting a few seconds Kitty was about to turn the handle when Scott came down the hallway.

" Scott have you seen Rogue? She hasn't been out of her room for days." In answer to Kitty's question Rogue opened the door a crack, blearily letting the light in.

" You need something? Because if not I'm going back to sleep." Rogue rubbed tiredly at her eyes.

" I was just wondering why you haven't been in class."

" Sick." Was all Rogue would say about the matter and she certainly looked the part, her skin having gone quite pale.

" If you're sick you should go see Jean." Scott chimed in, looking pleased as a cat whom had just gotten a new piece of string.

" I think I'll just sit this one out." She replied, going to shut the door again.

" Rogue you can't just 'sit this one out'. What if you're really sick?" Scott asked, stepping closer to the door. Kitty just raised one eyebrow at the confrontation she was witnessing. Normally Scott did so much better at getting Rogue out of her moods than this.

" I'll be fine. I just need to sleep." To prove her point, Rogue let out a huge yawn.

" Are you-" Scott was shut off as the door shut in his face. The two barely heard the sound of a deadbolt sliding into place.

" She didn't have a deadbolt on her door before… what did you do?" Kitty accused, turning to glare at Scott. She was given her answer when Jean walked up the stairs looking for him.

" Scott! I've been looking for you. I wanted to let you know that I was going to be working in the lab with Logan for the rest of the day. I'm afraid we'll have to forgo lunch." Jean looked up at him through her eyelashes, smiling prettily. Kitty just rolled her eyes, knowing exactly what Jean was doing.

" It's alright Jean, if you have to. I wanted to talk with Rogue about her attitude lately anyway. She's been acting so cold to you." The look of anger at Rogue's name was quickly replaced by a sympathetic smile.

" It's alright, it's only to be expected. I mean, everyone's told me how much you've been helping the poor dear. I couldn't possibly except to come back and _not_ have her a little upset." Scott kissed Jean's hands.

" I knew you would understand." Kitty knocked gently on Rogue's door.

" Rogue? If you need anything you know where my room is. Don't hesitate for any reason. Okay?" With that Kitty glared once more at the couple in front of her before turning to go down to her next class.

" What was that about?" Jean asked, distracting Scott from the reason he had come up here in the first place. She went to walk back down the stairs she had come up, Kitty going the other way by her room.

*****

*Eleven Months Three Weeks Five Days After*

" Leave me alone." Rogue whispered, half asleep as the nightmare raged unchecked. The rare occasion when the bitch in her head couldn't control something was when Rogue wanted her too.

What made it worse was that despite the damage the nightmare 'hurricane' did to her 'house' that the psyches in her head lived in, and the fear it caused in the members hiding so deep within, even if the main girl could have done something she wouldn't have.

" No… stop…" Rogue tossed, sheets coming to twist about her legs as sweat trickled down her face. Images she had no right seeing, images she hadn't ever had happen to her bombarded her mind, causing her to wake up, a scream caught in her throat.

Taking a deep breath, Rogue stood up, kicking her legs numerous times to untangle the sheets. For a little while the voices in her head were silent, trying to fix the 'house' from the latest nightmare. Rogue stepped into the shower, remembering to take off her clothes this time.

I can't do this anymore. Scott… It hurt for her to even think his name much less to see the images that went along with it, the feelings she had started to feel despite what the voices had said.

" Well too bloody bad child. His precious love is back. Looks like you've been demoted to the shadows again." Rogue whimpered as she slid to sit in the bottom of the tub, letting the warm water pound down on her head.

" And there is nothin' you can do about it. Tough luck." Pyro chuckled mercilessly as he threw out his own insults. Rogue's eyes shot open at that statement as she laid out a plan.

Not every insult gets the intended result of tears. Sometimes they jumpstart our minds to give us a way out of everything. 

*****

A/N: Yes I know I painted Jean as a real conniving bitch, but hey *shrugs* she's supposed to be. So what exactly is Rogue's 'plan'? Anyone who doesn't guess correct gets to be chased by Wolverine *grins wickedly* No, but seriously, I was planning on stretching it out a couple of more chapters but I really have a good idea for the whole 'Rogue leaving and coming back twice as cool' thing.

Star-of-chaos, Roguechere, Veronica, Julia, EclipseKlutz, Tara, and Syd all get fresh, chocolate chip cookies. Syd, I know (one of the few things I know from the comic books) that Rogue never mastered full control of the voices, and they really do help so much with the poor self-image so don't worry. They aren't leaving completely.

Tara I'm glad you finally reviewed, I'm also glad you liked having so many chapters to read. Roguechere, I didn't realize I was so good at cooking ;) Star, Scott will come to his senses, it'll take a little while but it will happen. And Eclipse, if you think you're confused by the second chapter… keep reading. Have a good life everyone, catch ya on tha flipside.


	20. Complicated

Complicated

By: Kryptonite

*****

*Eleven Months Three Weeks Four Days After*

" Hey, anyone seen Rogue?" Kitty called frantically into the rec. room, panic in her voice.

" No, why?" Bobby asked, turning to face her. Kitty whirled from the room, a look of horror on her face as she continued to yell the girl's name.

" What's with her?" Logan asked, staring unabashedly at Jean. Scott stared after Kitty, true concern written on his features. Jean noticed Logan staring at her, picking up on his rather NC-17 thoughts before turning to get Scott's attention as well.

" Scott?" She asked, sounding concerned and afraid. Licking her lips she reached out tentatively with one hand and Scott turned back to her before she could touch him.

" Probably just Kitty over reacting." Scott dismissed it easily, turning back to the t.v.

*****

" Professor? Professor Xavier!" Kitty called out, tears clouding her voice.

" My dear, what's wrong?" He asked, wheeling out into the hallway where Kitty had collapsed into tears.

" Rogue *sob* She's *hiccup* missing." Kitty breathed deeply trying to get her tear ducts in control. Rogue may never have thought her a good friend and granted she wasn't there nearly as much as she should have been but she still cared.

" Come inside." Xavier motioned for Kitty to proceed him, the doors closing automatically behind his wheelchair. " Now do try to calm down a bit. Tea?" He asked politely, rolling around behind his desk. He pulled out a fresh box of tissues and handed them over. Xavier never liked to see any of his students in such sorry straits.

" She's been… different since Jean came back. Hasn't… been in class for over a week." Kitty took a deep breath, tears seeming to have stopped for the moment. " Scott doesn't pay any attention any more. I mean, I was at her room four days ago and she said she was sick." Kitty swallowed, eyes fluttering closed as she tried to control her voice. " Normally he would have gone in, trying to talk to her. But he just said if she was really sick she should go see Jean. Didn't… even… try to talk to her."

Xavier agreed, eyes narrowing in thought. " I have noticed a few things different. It wasn't so long ago that Scott never left Rogue's side."

" Now he won't leave Jean's. Rogue never thought that they compared. I'm afraid she's going to do something really stupid. You have to track her." Xavier quirked a small smile, suddenly realizing that Kitty was indeed old enough to be let in on the 'tricks of the trade' one could say.

" How do you propose I do that?" Kitty looked around hopelessly.

" How did you figure it out last time?"

" Last time didn't have a prominent part of her psyche blocking my telepathy. Let me show you just what I use to 'track' mutants, hmm?" Kitty nodded, trying to decide if the look on Xavier's face was one she liked there or not.

" Sure." She said slowly, still trying to gauge his reaction. Xavier smiled his secretive smile once more before leading Kitty down the hall to a concealed elevator. All the kids knew something was under the mansion and that there were secret corridors all along the mansion so that if they ever needed to they could get out to safety.

" Welcome to Cerebro." Xavier muttered, letting his retina get scanned so they could go into the actual dome. Kitty walked along the thin platform in awe, staring at the room around her.

" Very big… and round." She muttered. Xavier smiled, noting that the words were similar to what Logan had said the first time he'd seen the inside of Cerebro.

" Mutant brainwaves are different from humans and Cerebro allows me to amplify, or strengthen, my telepathy. Last time I managed to find Rogue, she was still going by her real name Marie. Now… Rogue has multiple personalities in her head. Magneto, Pyro, Cody, David, Logan and a few… unnamed people are in there, all remnants of people she has accidentally touched in the past. And then," Here is where Xavier paused as Kitty turned to look at him.

" And then what, Professor?"

" And then there is 'the boss lady'. She might be Rogue's conscious, she might be a fragment personality or Rogue might have a personality disorder such as Schizophrenia, I really can't tell you what it is. Rogue's mind has developed a barrier against the nightmares and personalities it is plagued with… along with my telepathy."

" But you've been helping her learn to control her powers." Kitty was confused, of course when it came to Rogue it wasn't the first time.

" And in the process, teaching either her or that split personality, how to block my mind. Rogue's power is… complicated, to say the least. I don't even fully understand it. All I can say is, that where ever Rogue is, she has to contact us before we can help her."

Most things in life are complicated, to say the least, and barely understood. That is when humanity has to sit back and pray to whatever they believe in for the best.

*****

A/N: Yeah, reviewing is harder than people seem to think, isn't it? Especially when the story goes on for as long as this one is and most likely will. Karma, I'm glad that you feel that way and I guess it's true that I can't :) But I can try (of course the minute I accept a challenge is when my muse decides he needs a vacation).

Star… I guess. Like I've said before, I am really not all that up with what happened in the comics and the cartoon but I do know that every time I try and write Jean she just comes out… evil *shrugs* I just can't explain it. Syd, this fast enough for you? SJ Smith, welcome, hope you stagger in more often ;) Yeah, Jubilee is probably based on a LOT of people I would rather not have come across and Logan is being… mean to say the least.

I'm sorry you don't like him though I am glad you liked *plug* Someday *end plug* And Fizzleup, was this what you expected? I know it was kind of a cliched idea but I have an idea for upcoming chapters to show Scott just how much Rogue loves him (despite his idiotic behavior). Please forgive *begs*

Have a good life everyone, catch ya on tha flipside.


	21. Deceiving Impressions

Deceiving Impressions

By: Kryptonite

*****

*One Year One Month Four Days After*

" Is this the FrihetsHus?" Rogue stared up out of the depths of her hood, trying to make sure her face was blocked from the young man's view.

" All are welcome who value fred, velstand, likestilling."

" Only the righteous are blessed." Rogue answered, stepping into the building behind the man, keeping her eyes down and not pulling her hood back.

" Dr. Phelsung will be in in just a moment, young lady." The man announced, somewhat loudly. Everyone in the room ignored him. Stepping closer to Rogue he whispered, " Go to the bathroom, go to the last door at the very end of the hall and push the green button. Make sure the door is closed when you do this."

" God bless." Rogue muttered back before taking a seat, her duffel bag dropping at the foot of the chair. She looked around; noticing the five or six other people in the living room turned waiting room.

Standing up and taking her bag with her, Rogue followed the guy's instructions, going to the last door at the end of the hallway. Stepping in, she flipped the lock and pushed the green button that appeared.

Closing her eyes, Rogue felt as the floor started to recede into the ground, taking her with it.

" Took you long enough. This way."

The guy from before was standing in front of her as she opened her eyes, latching onto her arm before she could say anything. Looking back she noticed the ramp going back up the three stories into the closet.

" What's your name?" She asked, feet stumbling before she caught up again. He looked back at her.

" It's Cody DeSantos. Every one just calls me Doc."

" Rogue." She muttered, trying to make sure her concealing hood stayed in place. " Where are we going?"

" Right here. Dr. Langford will get everything set up for you. You'll probably be sharing a room with someone." Cody walked away after knocking abruptly on the door.

" Come in!" A female voice called and Rogue latched onto the door handle, pushing it open as she took a deep breath.

" Dr. Langford?" The woman looked up, pushing her glasses farther up her nose.

" Ah, you must be the new recruit. What's your name dear?"

" Rogue, ma'am." She smiled at Rogue before turning to a fresh sheet of paper.

" Fill this out and then we can get you all settled." Rogue didn't leave the door.

" Excuse me but I'm afraid I don't really know what this is all about. I mean, I read everything on your website, even managed to hack my way to the part to mutants' but-" Dr. Langford sat forward, excited.

" That was you? I've been wondering who did that. Everyone else here found their way randomly, depending on the topics they viewed. You, you're amazing."

Rogue blushed, looking down at the ground. " I figured unless you were real dumb and didn't know what you were writing, it had to be a site geared to help mutants. Just had to read between the lines a bit. I still don't understand what it is you _do_ exactly."

" We take in mutants and try to help them harness their powers." Rogue sighed silently, thinking that it sounded just like Xavier. " We use advanced technology to give them a grip on their abilities, until they can control it at will." Rogue looked up at this.

" What do you mean, 'advanced technology'?" Dr. Langford frowned slightly before pushing a button on her desk.

" Mandy, can you come to my office please?"

" Yes ma'am." The voice answered, followed by an eleven-year old girl five minutes later. " You needed something?"

" This is Rogue, she might be joining us here. Tell her what you can do sweetheart." Mandy smiled up at Rogue.

" I'm a pyromaniac, quite literally. I can create fire, though I still have a hard time controlling." She blushed at this, looking down at the ground. " When Dr. Langford found me I had set our kitchen on fire. She brought me here and gave me this bracelet. I wear it until I can control my powers on my own."

Rogue smiled down at the girl, noticing the silver bracelet adorning her wrist.

" The people who come here have a choice of a bracelet, ring, earring, necklace or collar/choker. It depends on who you talk to with that last one. The metal doesn't stop your power completely, just harnesses it, giving you almost absolute control. Thank you Mandy." The girl smiled before walking out the door again.

" How big is this place?" Dr. Langford smiled at the question.

" I own the house above here and the houses on all sides for about a city block each way. This was all built recently, in fact, we're still adding to it. There is a school down here, a medical facility plus a kitchen, play room and everything anyone could want in a home."

" I'm prone to nightmares. Is there anyway I could get a room to myself?" Rogue asked, head inclined towards the floor slightly.

" It wouldn't be very big…" Dr. Langford started, worry in her voice.

" I don't care." Rogue's head shot up at the offer. She may have started gaining control but she still wasn't perfect. She couldn't completely stop her power. Rogue needed this. Pulling back her hood she smiled at Dr. Langford. " I can leave whenever I want, right?"

" Of course. Just fill this out and we'll try to find a place for you to stay." Dr. Langford pushed the sheet at Rogue, passing along a pen as well.

" Thank you."

__

Please and thank you will get you a long way in a good first impression. But first impressions can be deceiving.

*****

A/N: Okay, I had this idea and I just couldn't help myself. Obviously the anniversary of Rogue's attempted suicide has come and gone and she isn't running any more. In fact, she found the place she was running to. The underlined words are in Norwegian and mean Freedom House, peace, prosperity and equality respectively.

I know jjblazer already had the idea for a bracelet for Rogue in their story 'Sleep', which I might add is a good story. So please don't yell at me for that. It was the easiest way for Rogue to get a means to an end while she struggles. Enjoy.

Have a good life everyone, catch ya on tha flipside.


	22. Friends

Friends

By: Kryptonite

*****

*One Year One Month Four Days After*

" Rogue I'm so glad you decided to stay. I see you've been all set up." The boy let a low whistle. " A room all to yourself. How'd you manage that?" Rogue paused in her 'unpacking' to look at her guide.

" Nightmares." He shifted uncomfortably at her deadpan tone.

" I see you opted for a dog collar." He mentioned, motioning vaguely towards her neck. Rogue unconsciously tugged at the collar of her turtleneck, trying to hide it. " No, it's okay. I went the same way." He pulled the neck of his sweater away from his throat, revealing a flash of obsidian-colored metal, identical to her own.

" What's your mutation… uh, Doc?" Rogue asked, trying to be nice. He laughed dryly.

" You really wanna know?" Doc spoke, tilting his head to the side slightly, his jet-black hair falling across his face.

" Yeah." Rogue stopped what she was doing, tucked back one of her white locks and sat down on the bed.

" I wasn't able to touch anyone. Haven't been able to for about six years. I discovered my mutation when I was ten. Anyone I touched was instantly healed but I took their disease, cut, bruise, etc into my own body. As I've grown my own healing ability continued to grow. By now, taking their problems into me shouldn't be such a problem but when I was eleven, and Dr. Langford found me, I had just taken the stab wound out of my older brother. I was bleeding to death and no one would help me because I was a mutant." Rogue noted the pain and bitterness in his voice.

" Ah'm sorry." Rogue startled herself, yanking her hand back. It had been a long while since her old Mississippi accent had shown through. " I mean, I'm sorry. That you had to go through that." Doc just smiled at her.

" I'm sure you're stories just as interesting." Rogue shrugged, a half smile on her face.

" Not really. Kissed my then-current boyfriend when I found out. Couple of weeks later everything had settled down and everything was pretty much forgotten. Didn't even know it was me. I went to a dance with this other boy… he kissed me. They were both put in a coma for weeks. I left town after that."

" Sounds rough."

" I still have them in my head."

" Ow." Rogue nodded. " So you staying for a while?"

" A little while." Rogue agreed, staring down at her shoes. A hand suddenly entered her view.

" You can always use friends. Even if it is only for a little while." Doc grinned at her happily, nothing but trust and honesty shining in his bright blue eyes.

Friends are what humanity is all about. Companionship, without which humankind would be lost. But it is this need for companionship that will destroy a human, break their heart and rip their soul to shreds. Life is a lonely existence, except for the few moments when 'friends' break through and stick together.

*****

A/N: Alright, this first shout goes to Acacia Jules. Thank you for taking the time to review first off, but since I know you are never going to get to this point in my story (which is _entirely_ your choice) I can pretty much say whatever I want. Yes, after a certain amount of time you would be dead. But doctor's have successfully revived patients after that amount of time and longer. Not to mention, she still has Logan's memories, therefore taking the stretch that she still _might_ have part of Logan's abilities buried somewhere in there.

Also, if you had continued reading you would realize that I answered most of your questions in later chapters. Now I do admit that if you aren't caught by the second chapter you aren't ever going to find out and in a way that's a flaw but who in their right mind would give away everything to their story in the first few chapters?? And to go and dig myself into a hole I don't wanna be in, maybe you should take a closer look at some of your own stories before you go and critique mine without reading _all_ the way through.

So Syd, Veronica and jupiterhime all get fresh chocolate cookies. Thank you for making me feel better after Acacia's rather dumb review. Though I have to say I am quite proud of the fact I've only gotten two flames for this entire story *thinks* Yes. I am very proud of that fact.

And just one more thing, in the book that is a totally better, extended version of the movie. She kissed David in her room and then a couple of weeks later went to a school function with Cody. He kissed her in the middle of a dance and went into a coma. She was bared from entering the school after that.

Have a good life everyone, catch ya on tha flipside.


	23. Intuition

Intuition

By: Kryptonite

*****

*One Year Nine Months After*

" Xavier's Institute for the Gifted. Kitty speaking, how may I help you?" Kitty asked, repeating the simple memorized phrase.

" Hey Kitty." Kitty straightened up at the sound of that voice. **" Don't say my name, I don't want anyone to know you're talking to me."**

" What's your name again miss?" Kitty played along, anxious to talk to her friend, under any circumstances.

" Thanks Kitty. Call me Jess."

" Jess it is then." Kitty bit her lip, looking around foyer where the cordless was located. Her eyes fell on the door to the rec. room where most of the inhabitants of the mansion were gathered on that Saturday night watching t.v. and playing games.

Her eyes scanned the hall again and finally settled on the stairs. " If you'll hang on for just a second." Kitty took the silence as an affirmative and went up the stairs at a slightly faster pace than usual. Slipping into Rogue's old room Kitty shut and locked the door behind her.

" You can speak now." Kitty spoke, hoping that Rogue was still on the line.

" Thanks Kitty. You always were a good friend. How've you been?" Kitty smiled at Rogue's voice, sliding along the door to the wooden floor.

" Where are you?" Kitty waited as Rogue paused, seeming to weigh her words.

" I'm safe. I'm with friends." Kitty bit back a small cry of frustration at that.** " I'm in California, not that that will help much."**

" Are you sure everything's fine?" Rogue chuckled into the phone.

" Yes Kitty, everything's fine. In fact the reason I called was I wanted you to tell Professor Xavier that I'd be coming home in a few months at most. I'm bringing a friend with me."

" Why Professor X?" Kitty stared at the darkened room, willing her friend to appear.

" Because he'll already know that you talked to me by the time we hang up. I don't want anyone else to know. I want it to be a surprise."

" Alright, Ro- ah Jess. Whatever you want." Kitty agreed, happy that Rogue was coming home.

" I'll see you soon Kitty. Bye." Without waiting for a reply Rogue hung up, cutting Kitty off from her.

" Kitty? Everything alright?" Scott's voice called through the door moments after she punched the power button on the phone.

" What do you care?" Kitty muttered moodily, not liking her new leader much better than she had when she had joined the X-men.

" Kitty let me in." Rolling her eyes Kitty stood up, undid the locks and threw the door open to glare at the leader and teacher.

" Stop glaring and shut the door." He spat, coming into the room and resting lightly on the bed. Kitty looked at him suspiciously as his head found his way into his hands but she closed the door as told and went to sit in the recliner next to the door.

" Why are you here?" Kitty asked into the silence that followed.

" I've been a real idiot haven't I?" Kitty refused to comment, knowing whatever she said would just make him mad at her. " That was Rogue." He didn't ask, he stated what he knew to be a fact.

" No." Kitty protested weakly, knowing he didn't believe her. " It was Jess."

" Kitty, knock it off. I picked up the phone. I heard her talking. She's coming home. I have a lot to make up for."

" Yes you do. So what made you see the light, so to say?" Kitty asked quietly, eyes focused on the ground in front of the chair.

" A rather unpleasant image of Logan and Jean in the lab." Kitty winced, not pushing for details. " I knew it was happening, I just didn't want to believe it."

The human mind will 'know' many things intuitively but most of those things are bad, mean, or just plain nasty. Therefore the mind will dismiss these intuitions as nothing more than a recurring uneasy feeling. It takes physical evidence to see what you've always known.

*****

A/N: I would have updated Chapter 22, Friends sooner but FF.net wasn't working properly so instead you get two updates at once. Enjoy :D

Have a good life everyone, catch ya on tha flipside.


	24. Poked

Poked

By: Kryptonite

*****

*One Year Two Months One Day After*

" Rogue?" Rogue turned at the voice, eyes still closed from the exercise.

" Yeah?" She asked, hands still folding the clothes.

" Why are you packing?" Doc asked, stepping farther into the room.

" It's just laundry." She answered, finally opening her eyes to look at the boy. He smiled back at her, motioning to her neck.

" I see you've finally got your collar working." Rogue grinned at him, a glove-less hand reaching up to touch the cool metal.

" Took them long enough to get the frequency right." Doc chuckled, nodding his head remembering Dr. Langford agonizing over the procedure, taking two weeks to get the right scrip.

" Doesn't matter, they have it now. Hey. I'm heading into town in a little bit to donate some of my clothes. I don't need all of this stuff anymore, I was planning on dropping it off at Goodwill or something. Wanna come along?"

" I'd love to," Rogue stopped him before he could say anything else.

" It's okay. I'll see you when I get back then." Rogue spoke quickly walking out of her room with the laundry basket in her hands and the duffel on her shoulder.

" Rogue, I-" By the time Cody/Doc was out the door, Rogue was entering the elevator. He sighed, stopping himself from trying to follow.

" Doc?" A voice called from down the hall. Cody turned his head and smiled, before heading off to play with the littler kids.

*****

" Can I help you?" A voice called behind Rogue. She turned smiling at the woman.

" I'd like to donate these clothes. They're all in decent condition." The woman smiled back at Rogue and motioned for her to follow her.

" You are right," she commented once the clothes were pulled from out of the bag. " They are in decent condition." Rogue smiled as the woman thanked her. The young girl spent another half hour going up and down the strip, searching for some new clothes: jeans, shirts, jackets, skirts and the like.

*****

" Rogue?" Doc asked walking past her darkened room.

" Hmm?" She muttered, rolling over in the bed to blink owlishly at the light from the hallway.

" We were just about to get worried about you." He whispered, closing the door partially behind him.

" Been here for over an hour." She croaked, trying to wake up, her mind fuzzy.

" How's that collar working for you? Everyone silent up there?" Cody slowly walked closer. Rogue's mind flashed to another dark figure and she instinctively backed up. " Rogue?" He questioned when she didn't say anything.

" Just-" Rogue took a deep breath to steady her voice. " I just want to go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

" Okay." Cody spoke softly, making his way back to the door, opening it silently and slipping out. Rogue tried to get back to sleep after hearing the door click shut but found it difficult. Slipping out from under the covers she turned the stereo on low and angled it towards her head.

Sliding back under the thick black comforter Rogue settled her head down on the pillows, listening to the strains of classical instrumental music.

*****

Rogue bolted up in bed, coming to rest on her elbows, sweat drops rolling down her face. The comforter was tangled up around her sheets, one pillow was on the floor and the other was over her stomach.

Reaching for the pillow on the floor Rogue glanced over at the clock before groaning at the time. _After three, I'll never get back to sleep!_

Rogue placed the pillows back where they belonged and yanked the comforter back up to waist height. She closed her eyes and the last few seconds of her nightmare flashed before them. Snapping them open she silently cursed at Cody.

Why does this damn thing take so long to kick in? While Dr. Langford had never said that the collar would specifically block her memories it was supposed to help with nightmares, considering most of them were caused by the fragment personality in her mind.

The simplest things can trigger a memory. A sight, a smell, a sound. But is there anything that can truly block a memory? Yes the human mind can block out that which it does not wish to remember but, eventually the memory is drudged up, examined, poked. Nothing is left in the dark, everything is shone the light.

*****

A/N: So can anyone figure out who she was referring to? And just because Scott has 'seen the error of his ways' doesn't mean he's going to go running after her. I mean, she's coming back soon and he has no clue as to where to look other than a simple 'California' which is a pretty big state. To Roguechere, Julia, jupiterhime, Veronica, Karma (nice name), Tamara, RebelDream2222 and spikes-storm, chocolate chip cookies all around *passes out the cookies*. Rebel, I'm sorry about the whole steep drop thing, I really didn't mean to let you fall *grins*.

Obviously this is a back-post to the last chapter, happening considerably before it. Wonder what's going through Rogue's head? Doesn't it scare you when I'm questioning what's happening in her head? It should considering I'm writing this. I would say more about the whole Scott thing in the last chapter but I don't want to give anything away.

Have a good life everyone, catch ya on tha flipside.


	25. Backward Glances

Backward Glances

By: Kryptonite

*****

*One Year Nine Months Four Days After*

" Kitty?" Jean walked up on the young woman, mere days after Rogue had called.

" What?" She snapped, glowering at Jean from her seat.

" Do you know why I asked you to stay after?" She asked simply, a small smile playing across her lips. Jean sat down on the edge of her desk, right in front of Kitty.

" Maybe because I was throwing spitballs at you?" Kitty answered sweetly. It was at that moment that Scott knocked on the doorframe before entering.

" Something wrong here?" He asked, stepping into the room.

" Not really Scott. Just Kitty acting out some pent-up rebellion."

" Nothing to bad I hope." He commented with a smile, which could easily be construed as a frown with his visor on directed in Kitty's direction.

" Just a couple of spitballs Scott. Nothing I can't handle." Jean answered, smiling up at her ex-fiancé.

" Alright then. I've been meaning to speak with you." Kitty stares at Scott as he takes another step towards Jean who gets off the desk. The girl closes her eyes just as Jean's lips brush against Scott's stubbled cheek.

" It'll only be a few moments here and then you can come back."

" Okay. I'll see you in class tomorrow Kitty." Kitty just stared moodily down at the desk as Scott walked back out the door.

Jean leaned down so her mouth was next to Kitty's ear and whispered, " See little Kitty-cat? And you actually thought he was out of my grasp that easily?" Jean laughed lightly before turning to walk around behind her desk. " You may go."

Kitty grabbed her bag and stormed out of the room, passing Scott in the hallway and not even bothering to give him a first look.

*****

*One Year Eleven Months Four Days After*

" Kitty, I believe there is someone you've been waiting for coming up the driveway?" Xavier spoke cryptically as he rolled into the Rec. room where Kitty was watching the latest TV movie that Jubilee had picked out of the listings. Once it hit Kitty what he meant she could hear the low rumbling from the engine.

Jumping up from the seat Kitty ran straight through the couch and out the wall to get to the driveway without dealing with the short hall and doorway. With a look of anger on her face Jean followed the more traditional way, Bobby, Jubilee, Scott and Logan following her out the door.

All the other students crowded around the windows. Xavier smiled as his thoughts skimmed over those of his students and his 'daughter' returned home. _'Welcome back.'_

" Rogue!" Kitty yelled as soon as the car was turned off. Rogue took off the seat belt and opened the door as the other girl ran towards her. The two met just outside the door, clashing into each other's arms.

" Kitty! I missed you so much." Rogue whispered, pressing the girl to her more tightly. After a slight noise of a clearing throat followed by a door opening and clicking shut Rogue pulled back. " Kitty this is Cody. Also known as Doc."

" Ma'am." He said, imitating Rogue's southern drawl. Rogue just rolled her eyes.

" Come on Doc, you have to meet Professor X." Rogue smiled, seeming to glow from the inside out. Cody laughed as Rogue practically ran around the car to drag him towards the door filled with people.

" Aneko, the bags-" He continued to laugh as she bodily dragged him to the door.

" We'll get them later, come on!" She was brought up short by Jean taking a step to stand in her way.

" Aneko?" She asked sweetly, a tight-lipped smile on her face. Rogue didn't even bat an eyelash.

" Hello, could you move please?" Rogue smiled just as tightly back at Jean, not even seeming to be swayed by this woman that not a year earlier had scared her six ways from Sunday.

" Rogue, it's been such a long time dear. You could at least have some manners and introduce your friend." Jean glared fire at Rogue and Rogue just stared her down, her grip loosening somewhat on Doc's wrist. Doc twisted his hand around, ready to clamp down on Rogue's if the need should arise.

Apparently whatever he expected to happen didn't as Rogue shouted, " PROFESSOR!" And promptly shoved Jean out of the way, going through the door to find the old man waiting just in front of the stairs. " This is Cody DeSantos. Otherwise known as-"

" Doc, yes. Nice to meet you." Professor Xavier extended a hand to Doc, who took it with a smile.

" You probably know all the things Rogue's told me about you. According to our Aneko here, you're the best thing under the sun since sliced bread." Cody grinned, slipping in the nickname once more.

" Yes Rogue probably would. That is quite an interesting invention if I might say so." Xavier commented, staring at Rogue's neck.

" What is Professor?" Kitty asked trying to see what he was looking at so intently. Rogue smiled at her friend and tugged the collar of the worn blue jean jacket from her neck.

" Rogue?" Scott's voice was confused and Kitty almost thought it sounded different than it always had.

" Oh right! Scott can we borrow you for a moment? Professor may we-" Again Rogue was cut off by the Professor.

" Of course, this way. Scott come along please." As Jean realized where they were heading she went to follow but Professor Xavier spoke before she got more than a single step. " We won't be needing your help Jean."

With a simple sentence someone's control, someone's power and yes, someone's attitude can be struck down without so much as a backward glance.

*****

A/N: Scott is not 'back' but he will be soon (or at least soon if this story went in chronological order, lol). Also if anyone cares to look it up go to babynames . com and type in 'Aneko' and you'll find out whether or not Doc has a crush on Rogue *Author grins evilly*

Cookies go out to MFG, Syd, Rebel, Julia and Veronica. As always your guys' helpful and supportive comments have made me get the motivation to actually continue writing, lol. Not much to say this time so… have at it, tell me what you think so I have more to say in the A/N!

Have a good life everyone, catch ya on tha flipside.


	26. Moments

Moments

By: Kryptonite

*****

*One Year Eleven Months Four Days After*

" So is it okay for us to try?" Although the professor already knew what Rogue and Doc were planning to do, Rogue had outlined the plan for the slightly confused Scott and still overeager Kitty.

" Of course. If you agree, Scott." Scott sat on the bed silently, eyes tilted downward.

" Can I talk with Rogue for a moment. Alone?" Rogue nodded and the three other people filed out into the hallway, the metal doors swishing closed behind them.

" Hey Scott."

" Rogue-" Rogue smiled at Scott but couldn't seem to sit still. Suddenly she hopped up from her seat and set about straightening the already spotless room.

" It's been amazing weather the whole trip, of course it's much warmer in California but, August, not much of a problem, right?" Rogue was rambling, not sure she wanted to be left alone in his company.

" Rogue." Scott's hands came up to grip Rogues' arms and stop her from moving around and avoiding looking at him. " Why did you come back?" Rogue tried to fight the sudden feeling of a hole opening in the ground and swallowing her whole.

" Because I missed everyone and because I really think Doc can-"

" Why did you leave?" Rogue smiled sadly at him.

" Because I couldn't deal with losing someone else." At that moment the trio walked back in and Scott dropped his hands from Rogue's arms, digesting what he'd just been told.

" So, are we ready to get started?" Doc asked, almost able to feel the waves of sadness rolling off of Rogue.

" Yeah. We're ready."

*****

" What have you done to my fiancée?" Jean raged when the five people finally came back up from the lower levels later that evening. Scott was hiding behind the others, waiting in the elevator for as long as he could.

" They helped me Jean." Rogue was smiling, already back into her habit of hiding in the woodwork when Kitty and Doc stepped aside so Scott could come forward. It took everyone a moment to realize what was different. For once since he had discovered his mutation Scott wasn't wearing some form of sunglasses.

" Oh my god." Jean didn't seem happy with the development but she was able to control her, disappointment? Rage?, and she went to Scott, smiling happily. Just as her arms were about to wrap around his neck, Scott held onto her arms, pulling them away from him.

" Rogue, can we finish our discussion from earlier?" Cyclops wasn't glaring, or showing any emotion for that matter, but Jean could feel the anger radiating from his mind. He was no longer under her control. Jean turned to glare at the girl lurking in the shadows.

" Um, sure." Rogue shrugged at Cody and followed Scott up the flight of stairs and out of everyone's view.

" By the way, I'm Kitty. We haven't been formally introduced." Kitty smiled at the boy cutely as he grinned and shook her offered hand.

*****

" Why did you leave?" He asked as soon as the door to Rogue's room closed behind them. Rogue smiled, running her hands over the desk and across the end of the bed.

" You didn't change anything in here. I half expected there to be someone else in here when I got back."

" So you were planning on coming back?" Rogue turned a hurt face to Scott. He winced at the feelings of guilt that look evoked.

" Of course I was. I just needed to get help from someone who wasn't so close to the situation. We were just starting to connect as more than just friends and then Jean comes back and it's back to me being invisible." Scott walked up to her, forcing her to look in his newly uncovered eyes.

" Rogue you were never invisible. Ever." She smiled up at him.

" You were right." It was Scott's turn to be confused.

" What?"

" Your eyes are purple." Rogue laughed, actually examining the color of his eyes.

" They were blue before." He muttered, dropping his hands from her arms.

" I know. Must be a side effect, a way to tell your mutation's still there."

" Why did you leave?"

" I already answered that. I found out about this place in California which might actually have the technology to help me learn to control my powers." Rogue motioned to the obsidian collar around her neck. " Professor X, great as he is, couldn't help me as long as Logan was in the same house. And when Jean came back, you. You stopped. Before that day you wouldn't have just let me sit in my room. You would have sat outside that door talking to me until the sun came up. You also wouldn't have believed me when I gave such a pathetic lie as I wasn't feeling well."

" I'm sorry." Scott had plopped down on the bed and it was Rogue's turn to tower over him. Forcing him to look at her by placing her hands on either side of his head and tilting his head back she smiled at him.

" It wasn't your fault. Kitty told me about that conversation between the two of you and how four days later you were practically following Jean around like a lost puppy." Scott winced, not appreciating the description. He wrapped his fingers around her wrists, keeping her hands where they were.

" I shouldn't have-"

" We could play that game all year and it won't change a thing. As long as we fix what we have in the present so that we have a better future we don't have to worry about the past. Now come on, I'm sure someone's wondering what we're talking about… or eavesdropping." Rogue straightened up, her eyes clouding over slightly as her attention focused outside of that room. Her hands went limp as her back straightened out even more.

" Rogue?" At her name Rogue blinked, seeming to come out of a trance.

" Yeah?" She asked, thumb moving against his cheek.

" What just happened."

Rogue smirked, going to sit down next to him. " I blocked Jean from both our minds. Which means she can't take control of your mind ever again and she can't project anything into mine that I don't want there." Scott looked at her suspiciously.

" And just how can you do that if you aren't psychic?"

" Unfortunately the first two weeks I had this it didn't work right, the frequency was off. I… I um, accidentally tapped into a few more mutants." Rogue mumbled the last sentence, looking ashamed at the carpet.

" That wasn't your fault." Rogue snorted and rolled her eyes as she looked up at Scott.

" Jeez, eighteen and I'm still getting pep talks from the local Boy Scout." Rogue smiled fondly up at Scott from where she was sitting and Scott was able to see that behind the light-heartedness Rogue was showing she was still as lost and scared as she had been when she had jumped into that lake almost two years ago.

" So you're staying for a while?" Rogue got up from the seat to look out the window and stare at the grounds, the lake sparkling in the setting sun.

" Yeah I'm staying for a while. Doc's going home tonight though. He was just someone to drive with me and then look at your head. I'm glad he could fix the damage."

Scott smiled, deciding to bide his time for when he confronted Rogue and answered, " So am I. How's he getting home? Taking the car?"

" No," Rogue turned around, half sitting on the windowsill. " The car's mine. There's a girl back in California who can transport people and objects from a long distance away. She placed a… marker of sorts on Doc before we left. She should be picking him up relatively soon."

" Well, let's go down and wish the old boy good bye, shall we?"

" Alright. It's good to be home Scott."

" It's good to have you." Rogue broke eye contact first, moving towards the door.

Moments always come in our lives. Some people can see them and feel them as if they were a tangible thing while others can only guess. Friends are the living, breathing moments that are tangible and real. Never let go of those real, tangible moments when you run across them, even if it takes you a few shots to figure out what they are.

*****

A/N: Cake all around! I just got a hundred reviews (Thanks Barcode!) and I'm celebrating! So, cake, cookies, ice cream, soda, all kinds. Come, feast, pig out and have fun! Barcode, I'm glad you found my fic in your search and got hooked. Hopefully I can keep you hooked ;)

Rebel, just aim for the trampoline and you can bounce back up to the party okay? Lol. Veronica, Scott and Rogue have enough problems getting together without half a dozen other people entering into the mix. Anyway I think I'm going in a different direction for Cody…

I'm glad everyone loves my portrayal of Jean. At first I thought it was a bit strong but… *shrugs* Hey, y'all like it, I'm happy. SleepingBeauty, I'm glad you thought my story was good enough to add to your favorite's list, that really means a lot to me. Blue you must have had a _lot_ of time to read this in all one sitting. I've never even been able to read any story this long that fast.

AC, yes they were back together but Cody's little fix to Scott's brain ended that nasty situation permanently (we hope crosses her fingers*). Roguechere did you really look up Rogue's nickname?

For all of those who didn't Aneko is Japanese for 'Older Sister'. Have a good life everyone, catch ya on tha flipside. Enjoy the party! Lol.


	27. OneWord Commands

One-Word Command

By: Kryptonite

*****

*Five Years After*

" It could have gone a lot better Professor." Rogue commented from the armchair, a blanket over her lap and a cup of hot chocolate in her hands.

" Everything can always go better dear." Xavier spoke sadly. " I just wish this had."

*****

*One Year Eleven Months One Week After*

" Rogue? Can I talk to you?" Jean asked a few days after her return. Rogue nodded happily before disentangling herself from Scott and the couch and following Jean out of the room into the hallway.

" Something wrong Jean?" Rogue asked politely, a smile still plastered on her face.

" I would like to know where you get off coming back after so long and just taking my fiancée away from me!" She hissed, face turning a light pink color as her eyes blazed.

" I'd like to have had the courage and the strength to ask you a very similar question when you returned from the dead Jean. And I haven't taken him away from you. You took him away from your self." Rogue answered back, twice as calm as before.

" That's not even possible little girl." She sneered in Rogue's direction. " What happened is that you took _advantage_ of my poor baby after my… uh… accident and seduced him!" Rogue looked at Jean and cocked her head to the side, a light smile on her face.

" You want to get technical? The most that ever happened was a kiss on the head, tickling on his part, and… hugs. He was my friend, which is all he was and all he is. So don't blame your twisted psycho mind games on me." Rogue glared at Jean before turning to go back to the movie.

Jean stood on the steps trying to decide between blowing something up and crying. Logan found her still standing there five minutes later.

" Come on Red, let's get you out of the house." He coaxed gently, leading her to the garage and to the red convertible he'd been driving lately. The two sped off into the sunset to get away from their different problems for a few hours.

*****

" So what did Jean want?" Scott asked quietly as Rogue settled herself back into the couch next to him. His arm snaked around her waist pulling her closer. Scott had been doing little things like that a lot and it really made Rogue just want to smile silly.

" Nothing much. Just to yell at me and accuse me of stealing you away."

" And what'd you say?" He asked, grinning at her. Rogue grinned back, white teeth against tanned skin.

" That I just couldn't help myself." She laughed before turning her attention back to the TV. Scott smiled to himself and wrapped his arms just a little tighter around her waist. A couple minutes later Rogue's head found it's way to his shoulder as the movie continued on.

*****

" Rogue? Time to go to bed. Movie ended an hour ago." Rogue mumbled something or other and just nuzzled her head into Scott's shoulder. " Much as I love the attention…" He muttered, one hand coming to brush a strand of white hair out of her eyes.

" Scott?" Cyclops turned his attention to the yawning Russian boy standing behind the couch.

" I got her. Go get some sleep."

" Alright." Piotr's accent had all but vanished in his time at the mansion.

" Good night Piotr."

" Night Scott." He muttered back, waving one hand over his shoulder as he trudged his way up the stairs.

" Now, back to the problem at hand my darling." Scott stood up from the couch, rearranging Rogue so he could pick her up. Sliding one arm under her knees and the other under her shoulders, Scott picked her body up and froze in place until he was sure he wasn't going to drop her.

Scott managed to get all the way up to her room before Rogue stirred, almost causing him to lose his grip.

" Scott?" She asked blearily.

" Just go back to sleep Rogue, almost back to your room."

" Thas nice." She mumbled, tucking herself closer into his body.

" Very nice. Door, open." Scott commanded, even though he knew it wasn't going to happen anytime soon. So when the door did open it came as a shock.

" Is open." Rogue muttered under her breath.

" Of course. Down we go." Scott set her on the bed, pulling her boots off and tugging the covers over her body. When he got to the door, Rogue's voice called him back. The door slid shut.

" Stay."

A simple, one word command will over ride anyone's common sense, especially when it is a command from someone you are head over heels for. And it helps if they're asleep and lying down in their bed.

*****

A/N: Barcode, personally I always wanted to be able to breathe underwater or control liquids or something. You knew do what Jean did but actually be able to control the water itself and not just put up a shield thingy… I'm so technical.

Rebel, *pulls Rebel over the edge* Hurry up, the foods almost totally gone! You almost missed the party dude, LOL. Veronica, I don't know if the Professor knew or not. If he did, why did he let her? If he didn't, why didn't he? Is she really that powerful as Phoenix? Or was he just unwilling to see what was right in front of his nose? And I hope I outdid myself again.

Cookies for everyone, including spikes-storm, Roguechere, Beauty818, and Kristi. Loved the one word demand Kristi, straight and to the point ;)

So I put that little tiny, tiny piece between Rogue and the Professor. What could have gone better? What were they talking about? You'll just have to read to find out. Have a good life everyone, peace.


	28. Cheesy Cliched Lines

Cheesy Cliched Lines

By: Kryptonite

*****

*One Year Eleven Months One Week One Day After*

Rogue opened her eyes slowly, taking in her surroundings, trying to remember where she was. A year in California and this room still felt like home but something was off. That something turned out to be a completely dressed Scott Summers sleeping on the edge of the bed.

" Least I know we didn't do anything." Rogue mumbled sleepily, going back to her original position of being tucked into his chest.

" For all you know I just put my clothes back on when we got done." He answered back, not sounding a lick sleepy.

" How'd you get my clothes back on?" She countered, wrapping an arm around his waist.

" Good point." He mumbled pulling her closer. " Just let it go."

" Okay." She whispered, breathing in deeply before drifting back to sleep.

*****

" Where are we going?" Jean laughed, tilting her face up to the sky. Logan had put the top down once they had passed into the lower states.

" Anywhere darlin'. Just goin'." Logan answered, one hand coming to caress the side of Jean's face, brushing the flying strands of hair behind her ear.

" Thank you Logan." Jean spoke, turning to stare into Logan's eyes for a moment.

" Anything for you darlin'." He answered, looking back to the road after a few moments. Jean smiled before reaching to turn the radio up, trying to find a station she liked. " CD case is in the glove compartment." Logan spoke after a few minutes.

" Thanks." Jean responded, leaning against the seat belt to open the glove compartment. After selecting a CD and putting it into the player Jean turned the volume up and wrapped her fingers around Logan's, closing her eyes to the sunlight the poured down on her face.

*****

" Hey Kitty." Rogue called when she finally tramped down the stairs after having taken a shower. Kitty was looking down at the book open on the table.

" Hey Rogue. So, Piotr tells me that you fell asleep on the couch and that Scott carried you up to your room. I'm also well informed that he didn't return to his own room last night." When Kitty tilted her head up she was wearing a mischievous little grin that had become commonplace on her face.

" Nothing happened. He carried me upstairs and then fell asleep."

" Yeah, in your bed." Kitty spat out, leaning forward in her excitement.

" Were you spying on me?" Rogue glared, trying to read her friends' mind without actually reading it.

" No, I just happened to overhear you and Scott mumbling this morning."

" Oh, just happened huh?" Rogue rolled her eyes and smiled, fighting down the small feeling in the pit of her stomach.

" Yeah, sorry. I couldn't help myself. I heard voices and then I heard Scott and then I kept walking." Kitty pleaded with Rogue to believe her, remembering what had happened the other times Rogue had gotten that look on her face.

" It's okay, just don't do it again."

" Aight. So what's the plan for today?"

" I'm not sure. I wanted to check out a few of the colleges a few towns over. Not really sure what I want to do but Dr Langford suggested a daycare center, if I can find the work." Kitty tilted her head at Rogue, looking her over speculatively.

" You always good with the younger kids. So, this place you were at, how young were some of the kids? You haven't mentioned much about it." It was Rogue's turn to grin wickedly.

" I would've thought that Doc filled you in on everything." Kitty blushed, tilting her head down to the table slightly.

" He's mentioned some stuff but not details." Kitty voice was mumbled. Rogue just grinned.

" Dr. Langford found a lot of mutants after their powers developed. Some of their parents were dead or they kicked them out or they were just too afraid to face their parents. The youngest child there was two and a half when I got there. Van's dad had kicked him out and he was too afraid to leave his little brother, Jase, alone with him.

" Their mom had died a couple of months before Van's powers manifested. Jase was a favorite at the center. Everyone loved him." Rogue smiled at the memory.

" If you liked it so much, why did you come back?" Kitty asked softly after a few minutes, pain written clearly in her face and voice. Rogue licked her lips, trying to figure out how to put it.

" No matter how much I loved California, the people, the weather, everything, this place will always be home. I never even liked Mississippi this much. Despite everything that's happened to me since my mutation came about this place holds all of my favorite memories."

" You tried to drown yourself." Kitty pointed out, still sad.

" I did drown myself." Rogue answered taking a breath before she continued. " But that brought about my friendship with Scott. Without that I don't think I would have lasted a day. And as mean as I was to you before and after that day, you were still awesome, always trying to involve me in your plans."

" What are friends for, right?"

" Right." Rogue grinned at Kitty before the two girls started laughing. " That was so cheesy." Kitty just nodded, not able to talk from laughing so hard.

Friends are always supposed to be there for you, helping you through the hard times and soaring with you through the good. And every now and then they're good for a cheesy, cliched line that's been used a million times in the past. But then again, what are friends for, if not cliched lines?

*****

A/N: Now, for everyone who didn't know that at some point I was going to have the usual cheesy friend-bonding thing between Rogue and Kitty can go run laps with Wolverine threatening to skewer you if you don't run fast. But seriously, I mean, I had to have it.

Caliente, I'm glad you think my story is sweet… but (to quote my mother) did you taste the computer or something? Just kidding. My mom's always saying stuff like that, it gets annoying after a while, but the first time is funny so I couldn't resist saying it.

Veronica, to tell you the truth, _I_ don't even know what happened at the beginning of the chapter. I just had the urge to write it down (watch me completely forget about it). I probably won't have her die; I need someone for Logan to place all his attention on. And in this story we've seen what happens when Logan doesn't have the woman that he loves. (And I will never get tired of you saying that I rock… ever)

Bluenose, that's your own darn fault. Now you have to suffer like everyone else who reads this has… and me for that matter because I don't like making people suffer… let's all throw rotten eggs at my muse, shall we? I mean, it is all _his_ fault. And Rebel, you sure are optimistic.

Hey Little Birdie, welcome to my corner of the FanFiction… how'd you get here? A little birdie tell you about it? I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist. Cookies for everyone, including spikes-storm, Roguechere, Beauty818, and jupiterhime.

Have a good life everyone, peace.


	29. Two Different Things

Two Different Things

By: Kryptonite

* * *

**Six Months Before**

She's got everyone of them wrapped around her little finger. Jubilee did her best not to glare at the girl sitting across from her in the Rec. Room. Even with the danger her skin posed the boys still flocked around the Southern Beauty. _It's not fair!_

****

****

**One Year Eleven Months One Week Three Days After**

" Jubilee?" Rogue's voice called into the darkness as the door slipped open. The person entering didn't answer. " Jubilee? Is that you?" Rogue was starting to be scared, mind flashing dangerously.

" I hate you." A voice lowered several pitches in anger were Rogue's only warning before the gloved hands latched around her throat. Instantly she was choking, fingers scrabbling at the slippery hands stopping her from breathing. " I hate you." It took Rogue a minute in her struggles to comprehend that Jubilee was crying. " I hate you."

The hands released their grip and the girl walked back out the door, silent tears streaking down her face. Rogue took a shuddering breath before collapsing back on her pillows.

****

****

**One Year Eleven Months One Week Four Days After**

" What happened to you?" Kitty asked, noticing Rogue's turtleneck.

" Chill." Rogue bent over to pick up a book that had dropped to the ground and Kitty noticed the bruise at the top of the collar.

" What is that? A hickey? Let me see!" Kitty launched herself at Rogue, trying to pull the collar down on the shirt.

" It's not a hickey. I swear. Now, promise you aren't going to attack me again." In the time it had taken Kitty to get close to Rogue, Rogue had Kitty on her back and was sitting on her stomach.

" I promise, just let me breathe." Kitty gasped out. Rogue reluctantly got off, sliding to the floor. " So if it's not a hickey what is it?"

" MYOB." Rogue answered, handing the paperback to its owner on the couch.

" Come on Rogue, can't be that bad. What happened?"

" A homicidal maniac got into my room last night and tried to choke me to death. No problem. I kicked him in the groin and he slipped back out the window without further ado. Problem solved with barely a mark to show for it."

" Rogue." Kitty gave Rogue a pointed look, crossing her arms over her chest.

" What? It really happened that way. Honest. Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye."

" Don't even joke like that. I'll find out what really happened. I promise."

Promises made and promises kept are two different things.

* * *

A/N: A little more insight into why Jubilee isn't Rogue's biggest fan. Jealous much? Yes, yes she is. So, what was with the whole choking thing? And if you don't know then we're all doomed because my muse is now leading me in circles. 

Bluenose, I'm glad you finally pegged what you like. That's an awesome compliment for a writer to get. Thanks. Rebel, here's my shopping list: chicken, bread, strawberries, pure chocolate, sprite, sprite and more sprite. Got all of that? LoL.

Star, was that a good cheesy line or an American cheesy line? I'm not sure if I know how to tell the difference… Cookies for Beauty818 and Veronica.

Have a good life everyone, peace.

(P.S. I hate QuickEdit... it scks!)


	30. Comfort

**Comfort**

By: Kryptonite

()

_One Year Three Months After_

" Rogue? Can you watch Jase for a couple of hours?" Van poked his head into Rogue's room.

" Sure." She closed the book she had been reading and swung her legs off the side of the bed.

" I wouldn't have asked you but you aren't going to the movie marathon and Jase is just too little to sit there for hours on end." Rogue smiled at the babbling boy.

" It's fine, I really don't mind. Where is he?" Jase's little head poked around the doorframe followed by his little body. " Come here sweetie." Rogue held her arms out as Jase ran to her.

" Thanks again Rogue. I'll be back around eleven."

" Take your time Van."

" Wogue?" Rogue smiled down at the little boy still clinging to her.

" Yes honey?"

" Can we watch a movie?" Rogue listened as the last elevator hummed its way to the top leaving her and three other people alone in the underground school.

" Of course. Come on, we'll go make popcorn too." Rogue hefted the little boy onto her hip, closing the door to her room behind her.

()

_One Year Three Months One Days After_

" We are so late." " Shh!" A few giggles escaped the motley, half-awake group coming back from the movie marathon.

" I hope Rogue didn't wait up." Van whispered to his girl, Jenny.

" She didn't." Jenny answered, pointing into the darkened leaving room where Rogue and Jase were sleeping on the couch.

" I should get him into his crib." Van started toward the two when Jenny pulled him back, planting a kiss on his lips.

" Let them sleep." Jenny pulled Van into their shared room, quietly closing the door behind them. Doors shut silently all along the hall, their occupants ready to go to bed.

Rogue pulled Jase closer, dreams for both silent for once.

Size is unimportant when it comes to comfort.

A/N: I'm sorry this took so long but my muse decided it wanted to go hide in Russia. Anyway, just a short little chapter filling in the time between Rogue arriving in California and Rogue calling the mansion. Cookies to Veronica and Star-of-chaos. As for everyone else… Where are my reviews?

Veronica, not much fluff in the way of Rogue/Scott but I really want to peg Rogue as a motherly type (which I think she is). Star, I don't pair Jubilee with anyone (when I remember to write her in at all). I try not to have Gambit appear in my stories because, hard as I try, I can't get his accent right.

Which might be the reason Kurt and Ororo haven't made an appearance…

Have a good life everyone, peace.

P.S. I hate QuickEdit!


	31. Other Times

Other Times

By: Kryptonite

()

_One Year Six Months Three Weeks After_

" Rogue what's wrong?" Rogue had paused in the doorway, Jase planted on her hip and Doc trying to get in behind her.

" Nothin'." She answered, knocking her boot against the doorframe twice. A second later Doc saw what had stopped Rogue. One of the officers turned to look at the three as they slowly made their way into the room.

" Dr. Langford's is closed for a little while, come back tomorrow kids." Thinking the matter closed he turned back to face Dr. Langford herself.

" But my brother's got a terrible fever. I'm scared to let him go to sleep." Rogue pleaded, apologizing to Jase as she raised his body temperature considerably. He let out a mewl of protest, eyes glazing over as his body started trembling and sweating.

" I said get out of here kid." The officer turned back to Rogue, waving his hand in a 'leave' motion, barely missing her head. Rogue's look strengthened, turning stubborn.

" No." He had just started turning back, now turning once more to face Rogue.

" What did you say?" He asked just as dangerously.

" I said no." Rogue clenched her jaw, glaring at the officer and trying to concentrate on Jase, not sure how hot he was.

" And I said get out of here before I arrest you."

" If I leave and my brother dies I will hunt you down."

" Is that a threat?" He asked, stepping closer. Rogue quickly read the nametag before snapping her eyes up to J. Stone's.

" No. I doubt it will be very good for your reputation to have me come in to your precinct every day for the rest of your life, screaming and shouting about how you killed my little brother." Stone stepped closer, practically breathing in Rogue's face. She didn't back down.

" I'll have you arrested."

" It won't matter. I'll scream until my voice is hoarse. I'll shout until every person in every precinct, government building and neighborhood knows what happened. Now let Dr. Langford treat my brother." Stone crossed his arms but was stopped by his partner shaking his head.

" Fine. We're done here anyway." The officer brushed past Rogue, who continued to stare stubbornly ahead. After she heard both doors close followed by the doors of a car and the skid of tires on gravel Rogue released a shaky breath.

" I don't know how warm he is." Rogue spat out quickly, almost launching herself at Dr. Langford.

" Give him to me." She commanded, prying the boy from Rogue's death grip. " Just as I thought." As soon as Jase left Rogue's hands he instantly started cooling, his skin regaining its natural pink color.

" Thank god." Rogue breathed, collapsing into the nearest chair.

" Wogue?"

" I'm sorry." She whispered to Jase's questioning tone. " I'm so sorry."

_ First reactions in a dangerous situation will sometimes save your life. Other times it will kill another._

()

A/N: Looks like I got this one up considerably faster than I usually do. Another moment from her time in California. Star that would be a good way to get around a problem. Of course I've had people yell at me for screwing it up or leaving it out altogether.

Well, I have to go to work (blah) so have a good life everyone.


	32. Stable Doubt

****

Stable Doubt

By: Kryptonite

()

_Two Years Three Weeks Four Days After_

'Rogue?" A voice echoed through Rogue's cranium, altering her to the fact that it wasn't being spoken in that room, much less that state.

" Yeah?" She answered, knowing who ever it was would pick up on it.

'Van wanted me to tell you something.'

" What is it Jenny?"

'Jase really misses you… Van was thinking of sending him to you for a few weeks.'

" Why in the world would he do that?"

" Who are you talking to Rogue?" Kitty asked, walking into Rogue's bedroom.

" Jenny, she's a telepath and Van's girlfriend."

'He'd do that because Jase isn't eating. He won't talk to anyone or smile or play or anything.'

" Good gods." Rogue whispered, trying to imagine the little boy she had come to love never smiling.

'That's what Van said. Is it okay to send him now?'

" Of course. Can Kelly get a lock on my coordinates? I don't want him ending up in the pool or anything."

'Of course. Hold on… did you ever remove the marker from your collar?'

" Nope."

'Excellent. Jase will be there in a few moments. Thanks so much for this Rogue. Van will be sad to see him go but… if it'll help Jase he's willing to give him over to you completely.'

" Let's just see how the next month goes, okay?" Rogue joked, swiveling in her chair to wait for Jase.

" What's going on?" Kitty asked from her spot where she had sat on the bed.

" Remember the little boy, Jase, that I told you about? He's going to be visiting for the next month. According to Jenny, Van's girlfriend, he hasn't been doing to well since I left. They want to see if I can do anything."

" Oh that poor boy." Kitty muttered sadly. Rogue had told her enough stories about the kids from California for her to feel personally attached to most of them. In that instant a little body hurled itself at Rogue.

" Wogue!" It shouted, landing square in her lap.

" Jase!" Rogue cried happily, swinging the little boy around, having stood up upon feeling his weight in her lap. " Jase, this is my bestest friend, Kitty."

The little boy suddenly turned shy, burying his face into Rogue's shoulder.

" Hi Jase." Kitty said, standing up and smiling at the little boy.

" Jase do you want to meet everyone else?" The little boy nodded, having attached himself to Kitty's index finger.

()

" Professor Xavier?" Kitty called, asking permission to enter his office.

" Come in you three." Kitty and Rogue just smiled at the fact that their professor was omniscient.

" I take it you already know the situation?" Rogue asked as they opened the door and then shut it behind them.

" Of course. Hello Jase, I'm Professor Xavier, how are you?" He asked, smiling at the boy, offering him his hand. Jase looked at Professor Xavier once before launching himself from Rogue's arms and into Professor Xavier's lap. Jase's tiny hello was buried in Professor Xavier's neck as he wrapped his little arms around Xavier's throat in a hug.

Kitty and Rogue hid their smiles as Professor Xavier slowly responded, wrapping his own arms around Jase's tiny body.

" Welcome to my mansion." Professor Xavier whispered, holding the little boy tighter as Kitty and Rogue gave him his moment.

()

" You hungry Jase?" Jase nodded trying to hide a yawn.

" Alright," Kitty spoke noticing the sign of tiredness. "Let's get something to eat and then go grab a movie to watch." Rogue nodded, heading for the kitchen.

" What do you want Jase? We have a large selection." Jase shrugged, placing his head on Rogue's shoulder and tiredly wrapping his arms around her neck.

" Who's the little one?" Storm asked when Rogue walked into the room.

" This is Jase. A brother to one of the mutants in California."

" How did he get here?" She questioned amusedly, watching Jase as Rogue swayed around the room, effectively rocking him to sleep and making a snack at the same time.

" One of the girls is a teleporter. She can move people and objects any distance you want as long as she has something to concentrate on. With me, it's my collar, I still have the tracer that she planted there active."

" That must be very helpful." Ororo commented sipping her hot chocolate as Kitty took two bowls down from the cabinet, placing them on the counter for Rogue to pour the stew into so they could heat it up. " So this is why you missed dinner?"

" Partially." Rogue answered, concentrating on pouring one handedly.

" We missed dinner because Jase attached himself to the Professor." Ororo held up a hand forestalling any more comment.

" I understand. The Professor is very big on small children."

" Are you coming Schatz?" Kurt asked from the doorway. He caught site of the sleeping Jase and ducked his head in apology for his loud voice. Rogue smiled as she punched in the time on the microwave.

" It's okay Kurt, he's out of it."

" Vell then. Are you coming?" Ororo nodded and stood up, placing her empty mug in the sink.

" If you need anything don't hesitate to ask." Storm spoke over her shoulder as Kurt took her hand and went to leave the kitchen.

" Thanks Storm." Rogue answered, pulling the bowls out of the microwave just as the timer was about to go off.

" Wonder how Scott's going to take this little revelation." Kitty slyly commented as she blew on her stew before taking a bite. Rogue ate around Jase's body.

" He'll take it fine. And if he doesn't… well… he just will." Rogue answered firmly, the voices in her head finding a handhold in her doubt and holding on ruthlessly.

_Doubting anything will bring the downfall of even the most stable mind._

()

A/N: Cookies to everyone who reviewed and apologies as well, this took entirely too long to write and get up. Of course isn't working correctly today (9-8-04) so it might be tomorrow before I actually get this up.

Bri, I'm glad I could convert you, I do try my hardest to convert everyone to my line of thinking ;) I fell in love with the Rogue/Scott idea after reading a few and while I still ship Rogue/Logan, I can go with either one.

Lady Hero, I take a long time to get ideas because my muse not only jumps around from story to story but he also likes to go on vacations. Long vacations. Star, Beauty and Veronica I'm glad you guys reviewed and continue to leave me with such positive, ego boosters, they really help.

Blue, I work at a theme park with little tiny children. In reference to what Bri said about Rogue being maternal I guess that and the depression are based much on my own outlooks. My job would suck so much if I didn't get a high from seeing the faces on some of these kids when they're riding the rides.

I'm going to start doing everyone a favor in regards to this story. Anyone who wants an e-mail when I update just has to leave an e-mail address in their review. This way you won't have to check and you'll get an automatic link to the latest chapter.

Have a good life everyone, best of luck to ya.

Edit: I HATE QuickEdit. It doesn't work! (inserts a few other choice words)


	33. Released Timeline

**Date by Chapter Order:**

1. Released September 10 (03)

2. Always April 21 (04)

3. Faith September 11 (03)

4. Normality October 1 (03)

5. Dialogue August 13 (03)

6. Dropping September 8 (03)

7. Know September 24 (03)

8. Check June 2 (04)

9. Screaming September 12 & 13 (03)

10. Miracles December 31 (03)

11. Promise June 3 (04)

12. Waking Up June 4 (04)

13. What Goes Up July 31 (04)

14. Inevitable July 23 (03)

15. Christmas December 25 (03)

16. Bites August 11 (04)

17. Setback August 11 & 12 (04)

18. Second August 13 & 14 (04)

19. Way Out August 18 (04)

20. Complicated August 22 (04)

21. Deceiving October 10 (04)

22. Friends October 10 (04)

23. Intuition May 18 (05)

24. Poked November 4 (04)

25. Backward May 22 & July 17 (05)

26. Moments July 17 (05)

27. One Word September 3 (08) & July 20 (05)

28. Cheesy July 21 (05)

29. Different March 26 (03) & July 23 & 24 (05)

30. Comfort December 1 & 2 (04)

31. Other March 16 (05)

32. Stable October 2 (05)

33. Something October 2 & 3 (05)

34. Old Habits May 22 (96) & September 11 (02) & August 14 (03)

**Chapter Order By Date:**

34. Old Habits

29. Two Different Things

14. Inevitable Break Downs

5. Inner Dialogue

34. Old Habits

6. Dropping Eaves

1. Released

3. Faith

9. Screaming Lessons

7. Know

4. Normality

15. Natural Christmas

10. Accepting Miracles

2. Always Sorry

8. Check

11. Promise

12. Waking Up

13. What Goes Up Must Come Down

16. Hard Bites

17. Setbacks

18. Second Thoughts

19. Way Out

20. Complicated

21. Deceiving Impressions

22. Friends

24. Poked

30. Comfort

31. Other Times

23. Intuition

24. Poked

25. Backward Glances

26. Moments

27. One Word Commands

28. Cheesy Cliched Lines

29. Two Different Things

32. Stable Doubt

33. Something

27. One Word Commands


	34. Something Finally Said

****

Something Finally Said

By: Kryptonite

* * *

_Two Years Three Weeks Four Days After_

" Scott?" Kitty knocked on the man's classroom door, having been sent by Rogue. Scott opened the door just as she was about to knock again.

" Yes Kitty, did you need something?" Scott blinked, rubbing his eyes. He still hadn't completely gotten used to not having his ruby glasses on all the time.

" Rogue's looking for you. She's in her room… you're in for a surprise…" Kitty taunted before turning down the hall and heading for the movie room. Scott blinked a couple of times before closing the door behind him and heading for the stairs. He took them two at a time, mind blank as his body automatically led him to Rogue's room.

" Rogue?" He called, knocking on the door. It opened immediately to Rogue shushing him with a finger to her lips. She closed the door gently behind her as she came to stand in the hallway with him.

" Van's brother Jase is going to be staying with us for a little while." Scott could hear the anxiety in Rogue's whispered voice. His heart panged at how familiar that tone was despite not having heard it for almost a year and a half. " Is that okay?" He was brought out of his thoughts at those words, as Rogue's eyes stayed planted to the carpet.

" That's perfectly fine. It just means I'll have to stay in my room until he goes home." Scott planted a tiny kiss on Rogue's lips after tilting her head up so he could look in her eyes.

" No you really don't. Van and Jenny spent the night all the time. You can stay here, if you want to that is." Scott smiled before yawning widely. Rogue stifled a small giggle.

" I think it's time to go to sleep. We're just lucky it's the weekend." Scott walked in behind Rogue and shut the door silently behind him.

* * *

_Two Years Three Weeks Five Days After_

" Wogue?" A small voice asked next to Rogue's ear early the next morning. " Wogue?" It asked again, louder and more insistent.

" Jase this is Scott, Scott, Jase."

" Hi." He said abruptly before turning back to a still sleeping Rogue. Scott stared bemusedly from half open eyes. " Wogue?"

" Yes sweetie?" She asked, trying to cling to a few more precious minutes of sleep.

" I'm hungry." He whispered. Rogue just smiled before sitting up.

" Are you hungry too?" Scott nodded his head. " Well get up, you have two legs."

Scott started laughing as Jase crawled around Rogue's legs and proceeded to flop on top of Scott, his little face coming within two millimeters of Scott's own. Cyclops opened one eye to stare at the little boy.

" Yes?" He questioned slowly, sounding like most of the creepy butlers in the black and white horror flicks.

" Scott?"

" Yes?" Scott questioned again, Rogue watching in the background as she pulled a T-shirt over the blank tank top she had slept in. Scott stilled his body so not a muscle was stirring.

" Are you and Wogue gonna get marwied?" Jase asked his little voice heard clearly throughout the room, filled with curiosity and amusement.

" You have to ask her." Scott sat up, stopping the little body from flopping unexpectedly to the mattress. " She makes all the important decisions around here."

* * *

" I was so embarrassed." Rogue whispered to Kitty later that day as she watched Jase and the other children running around playing tag. Kitty couldn't seem to stop laughing long enough to reassure her friend. " Well I'm glad you find this so amusing."

Kitty fell back onto the bench, clutching at her stomach as she continued to guffaw. Tears trickled from between her clenched eyelids as she struggled to breathe. Rogue let the process continue before promptly pushing Kitty off the bench.

" I'm sorry but," Kitty pounded the ground with her fist, trying to control the giggles that were making this so hard. " I've been meaning to ask you the same thing for a while now." The girl finally sat up, wiping residual laugh-tears from the corners of her eyes and dusting herself off.

" What do you mean?" Rogue asked horrified that her friend hadn't told her this sooner.

" Come on Rogue. You guys are already practically living together. You've been feeding off of each others strengths since… that day," Kitty was still uncomfortable with any mention of the day Rogue had almost died. " It's been a long time coming but I'm glad someone finally said something. Even if it was a three year old."

Sometimes, someone 'finally' saying something can ruin what is the best and right thing to happen. Sometimes, someone 'finally' saying something can destroy what took so long to build.

* * *

A/N: Cookies to everyone who reviewed and apologies as well, this took entirely too long to write and get up. My last post (Released Timeline) does not count as a chapter so this still took too long. Though it was most likely _extremely_ helpful to those of you who are as confused as I am (everyone panic, the writers confused too! general panic).

Jupiter, the Rogue/Scott is a given. It will end up with a happy ending eventually… key word in that is eventually. DragonflyQueen honestly hasn't been with us long to say she hopes I never get writer's block. Everyone wanna tell her where my house is? (Everyone: Corner of Writer's Block and Writer's Impasse)

Lady Hero, I'm not really sure. I want him to have a power but like was proved with Bobby and his brother, it doesn't always appear in siblings, so who knows? Seriously, who knows, I sure don't… anyone seen my muse lately? Beauty and Veronica I'm glad you guys reviewed and continue to leave me with such positive, ego boosters, they really help.

Etapa, don't worry, they will. Kai Rei's Girl is going to be crushed when she gets to how I've twisted Jean around (starts cringing away). Lady LP good to have another reviewer on the list, hope you continue to like the story. BTW, AHHHHH! McDonald's music!! Run away!

AC: 1) That's a given, 2) I'll think about it (I was already sorta thinking about that possibility), and 3) She technically already has once. At this particular point in the story (Logan and Jean have run off) she's been beaten… Back posts, gotta to love them.

I'm going to start doing everyone a favor in regards to this story. Anyone who wants an e-mail when I update just has to leave an e-mail address in their review. This way you won't have to check and you'll get an automatic link to the latest chapter.

Have a good life everyone, best of luck to ya.

P.S. Just because I feel this must be made known every now and then I really, really, **_really _**hate QuickEdit. It hates astericks for some odd reason and just completely sucks with formating... I'm done now :D Enjoy!


	35. Old Habits

****

Old Habits

By: Kryptonite

* * *

_Seven Years Four Months One Week Before_

" Marie?" A knock at the door sent the girl scrabbling across her bed, trying to hide the evidence.

" Just a minute." She called, tugging her sleeves down past her wrist. Marie slid the blade under her pillow. " Come in." She quickly flipped the book right side up and looked up to the door as the woman walked in.

" I wanted to talk to you about your behavior lately."

" I know and I'm sorry. I've just been feeling really bad lately." The woman nodded, letting Marie's interruption go without comment.

" Marie, we are your parents now and as such we expect you to respect us."

" I do, I do. It's just… I haven't been feeling like myself lately. I promise it won't happen again." _It won't ever have to happen again_, Marie thought to herself, thoughts going to the slight sting on her arm.

" I'm glad we talked about this." The woman kissed Marie on the top of her head and headed out of the room. Marie breathed a sigh of relief, putting the book down and replacing her knife.

" I'll never act out like that again, I promise." Marie whispered, pressing the cloth of the sweatshirt down on her forearm.

* * *

_One Year Before_

" Rogue?" A knock on the door sent a girl scrabbling across her bed. It was the same girl, only six years older.

" Yeah?" She questioned.

" Just thought you might be sick or something since you missed class." Jubilee was still angry from the tongue-lashing she had received from Rogue not two hours earlier. And then to be sent to make sure the precious little girl was safe was adding salt to the wound.

" I'm not feeling well. Thank you." Rogue bit her lip, eyes searching Jubilee's to see if she really needed to apologize. " I'm sorry."

" Whatever." Jubilee walked out, the door shutting loudly behind her. Rogue knew that it wouldn't work but she had tried anyway.

" I'm always screwing up." With the door closed against the world Rogue added another line to her growing collection.

* * *

_Three Weeks Six Days Before_

Everyone was numb; there was no two ways around it. It had taken a week to gather the missing students and get them all safely back to the mansion. Jean was gone. Most of the students expected her to walk back in the front door; a little bit worse for wear but still alive.

Rogue sat in her room; a constant line running down her arms as her eyes stared vacantly ahead. Her Wolverine-induced hearing picked up his words of comfort to Scott.

" She picked you. You won."

'And it's my fault that it's a hollow victory.' Rogue added a fifth line, digging deep as she sat and stared, shutting off all brain activity.

Old habits die-hard.

* * *

A/N: Cookies to everyone who reviewed, thank you! I know this is a short little chapter but it's better than no chapter, right? I thought so. Anyway so we find out Rogue's always been like this. I'm also going on the basis that Rogue was adopted by the parents she had in the movie.

I figured out the time (again). If she was fifteen when she first came to the Mansion (One year, four months and one week before Released and about a week before the Statue of Liberty incident) then she was nine in that first section. That might also be a cause of the depression, getting bounced around from house to house. Just thought y'all would like to know. I'll update the Timeline at some point (hopefully today!)

Also, I know that the last line where I have Logan talking to Scott isn't absolutely correct but it's 7:22 am, I can't find the script online and I don't feel like messing with the DVD player and all that mess. So please don't flame me for that because I know I got the basic gist of it right.

Dawn, I'm glad you actually read all the chapters. Yeah the first two chapters have to be really interesting in order for me to read stories that have more than twenty chapters so I'm totally stoked that you liked this! I'm glad you liked it Rogue-Piper.

Roguechere and TpolTucker (yay!), I'm pretty sure that the last chapter will be a wedding (with Jean and Logan there to sit in their unhappiness). Me? Forget a story? Please Blue, I'm insulted! (Not really cause I actually have done that a few times blushes)

LizaGirl, that's the beauty of doing it this way. You have so many gaps in the story from one chapter to the next that anything's possible. I'm glad it rocks your socks (I'm also glad you didn't substitute an x for the cks) Oriental. Hope the rest of the chapters do the same.

Have a good life everyone, best of luck to ya.


	36. Reasoning

****

Reasoning

By: Kryptonite

* * *

_Two Years Two Months Three Days After_

" Rogue?" Jean questioned when she walked into the room. Rogue was cradling a small child as she moved around the kitchen. Scott was sleeping on the counter and the boy was asleep in her arms.

" Yes?" Rogue whispered, not wanting to wake anyone in the room, especially herself.

" I was just… When did we get a kid?"

" It's not we Jean, it's 'When did I get a kid.' He's in my care for the duration of his stay." At that point Logan came in, concentrating on Jean. They had been gone for over a month when Jean had decided that it was time to come home. Suddenly her carefree attitude was gone and she was angry again.

" Come on Jean, let's go to sleep." Logan barely nodded at Rogue, shame causing him to avert his eyes. He had acted like the monster he was and he could barely stand to look at her.

" Yeah, let's go to sleep." Jean spared one last look for Rogue before she allowed Logan to lead her from the kitchen.

" That woman can never just stay peaceful." Rogue muttered, turning back to the slab of chicken that she was cooking in the pan.

" It's not in her nature." Scott murmured from behind her, sleepy hands circling her waist, just under Jase's body. His chin rested heavily on her shoulder with Jase's little head curled on her other shoulder.

" What am I a mattress?" Rogue questioned, resting her head briefly against Scott's before going back to preparing her food. Professor Xavier had sent her and Storm to pick up another recruit and they had gotten back no more than an hour ago at which point Rogue had been attacked.

Jase and Scott both held on for dear life and it was only through some collective bargaining, all of which would be negated tomorrow morning, that she was able to get into the kitchen to make something to eat at all.

" Yes dear, you are." He kissed her neck quickly before closing his eyes and trying to go back to sleep.

" You are going to make me burn my dinner." She whispered, wanting to let Jase sleep. Even unconscious the boy had a grip that would make any tug-of-war artist jealous. He never let go and Rogue had an idea of why the three and a half year old wouldn't.

" Do you really need to eat?" Scott mumbled into her ear.

" Yes now go sit in a chair." Rogue turned and pushed lightly against Scott's chest before turning back to place the chicken on her plate. She turned off the oven and went to pick up her plate. Scott beat her to it.

" Come on." Scott slid into a seat, placing the plate on the table.

" You're going to fall asleep and I won't be able to carry you to bed."

" I don't expect you too. Just nudged me or something when you're done." Scott's fingers wrapped around Rogue's, squeezing gently as he let sleep claim him. Rogue smiled, wondering what she had ever done to deserve someone like Scott.

&" Be quiet!" A harsh voice broke the silence and Rogue cowered where she was hiding. "Where is he?" The voice screamed again followed by the sound of a hand making contact with skin.

" Go to hell." Rogue's shaking paused for a moment as she recognized the voice. Her fear didn't stay away long as the footsteps walked closer to her. She tried to press her little body into the small dark space but it was to no avail.

" Leave him alone!" Van shouted as he dragged at the man's arm. He got backhanded for his troubles, nose and lip bleeding, as Rogue was dragged from her hiding place.

" The little brat needs to learn his place."&

Rogue woke with a start, Jase bundled in her arms on the bed she and Scott shared. Scott stirred behind her.

" Something wrong?" He mumbled reaching for her arm.

" Wogue?" Jase questioned sleepily a note of fear hidden in his child's voice.

" Scott I need you to hold Jase. Honey, just go back to sleep. Its okay." Rogue smoothed back Jase's hair and kissed his forehead. Rogue hurried out of bed, grabbing for a pair of long sleeved nightclothes and a pair of gloves.

Rogue was shaking as she stood in the bathroom staring into the mirror. Her collar was clearly visible in the bright light. 'How is this happening?' Rogue screamed in her mind, ready to break down again.

" Rogue?" Scott asked from the doorway, slipping in and closing it behind him. He reached for Rogue to have her shrink back.

" Don't touch me." She whispered a hand clasped over her mouth as she tried not to cry.

" Rogue what happened?" Scott knelt down getting as close to her as he could without touching her.

" My dream… it was Jase's memory. I- I shouldn't have-" She stopped as tears choked her breathing.

" Rogue." Scott reached for her, his heart breaking.

" Don't touch me!" Rogue shrieked backing up on the toilet out of range and nearly falling off the other side.

" Okay, okay. How do we know that it isn't Jase's power?"

All the reasoning in the world won't make someone feel better when they're scared for their life.

* * *

A/N: Cookies to everyone who reviewed, thank you! You know what's really annoying? When you go to try and figure out what day and month a chapter happens in and find out that you've screwed up numerous other dates. Welcome to my world. So I spent the better part of the morning working out every one of the dates. Only chapters 1-12, 14-15, and the last two dates of 34 were right.

TpolTucker, lets hope you haven't been checking everyday. I know that I leave this story on hiatus a lot but I've been real busy in school lately. I know, no excuse but I figured it might work considering. Ruthanne… OO wow is all I have to say. I've never been able to read stories above 10 chapters straight…

ThoseRainyDays I'm glad you like this story despite the pairing. Veronica uh… Rogue save Jean? From what? Again as the writer I am simply a tool for my sadistic muse to write through so maybe y'all see something I'm blind to. Stupid muse…

BrennaM thank you! I'm glad you liked my story, and that you said that my timeline makes sense because believe you me, it doesn't to me half the time. Especially when I'm sitting in front of the computer with my headphones on trying to figure out what date was when. And the italics at the end of the chapter? They come from me though I'm sure someone else has said them before.

Cookies to everyone who reviewed including Bluenose, Surf-soccer-staR, and gldfire. Have a good life everyone, best of luck to ya.


	37. Instinctive Actions

****

Instinctive Actions

By: Kryptonite

* * *

_Two Years Two Months Four Days After_

" Rogue you aren't making any sense." Scott argued following behind Rogue. It was the middle of the day and Rogue had spent the entire remainder of the night in the small chair in the corner of the room. Now she was wrapped head to toe in multiple layers with Jase in her arms and Scott trailing behind her.

" I'll be back as soon as I find out what happened. I just need to use the phone to get a hold of Kelly and then I'll be back in California. Once Dr. Langford fixes this damn collar I'll be back." People scrambled to get out of Rogue's way, sending strange looks at the girl, seeing her fully clothed for the first time since she'd returned from California.

" And if she can't fix it." Rogue stopped suddenly and turned to face Scott. He noticed the fear in her eyes and the struggle for Rogue to stay in charge.

" Then I'll die." She stated simply before turning into the Professor's office.

Scott closed his eyes, frozen in the hallway as he slumped in defeat.

* * *

" Rogue?" Dr. Langford questioned as the phone was brought to her.

" Yeah, it's me."

" How are you my dear? It's been a while. Is Jase alright?"

" Yeah, yeah. Jase is fine. Listen can you get Kelly to bring both of us back to California?" Dr. Langford sat up at the tone of Rogue's voice, noting the tears and fear that were sitting in the back of her voice.

" What's wrong?"

" Please. Just get Kelly to work her magic."

" Alright Rogue, it's okay." Dr. Langford put her hand over the phone, talking to Doc. " Go get Kelly. Rogue? Just stay on the line until Kelly gets here okay?"

" Sure."

* * *

" Rogue." Professor Xavier tried one last time.

" Sure." She muttered, a gloved hand pressing against her eyes as Jase played with a toy in the corner.

'Scott get in here.' Professor Xavier commanded to the man who was leaning dejectedly against the other side of the door. The doorknob rattled once, twice, and then stopped. When Professor Xavier turned, Rogue's gloved hand was stretched out towards the door. He guessed what she was doing.

" Please Professor, don't." Rogue turned pleading, scared eyes on the man. His head turned as Scott started pounding on the door. " Kelly?" Rogue turned away from the door, Magneto's powers still in effect on the door's lock. " Bring us back now."

Scott's optic blast shattered the door milliseconds before Rogue and Jase both disappeared. He was in a half stumble towards Rogue, letting his body fall to the floor.

" She'll be back Scott."

" Not soon enough." Scott got up, a determined look in his eyes.

" Scott. Scott!" Xavier tried to wheel past the damaged door as Scott stormed down the hallway.

Students scrambled out of Scott's way as his speed picked, sending him careening around corners until he reached the garage, slamming against the heavy door. Pulling himself into his door-less Jeep, Scott pulled the seat belt on and then hit the gas.

" Professor?" Jean questioned as Xavier finally made it in time to see Scott pull out of the driveway.

" The most we can do now is send him directions." Xavier sighed, shaking his head as he turned his chair around and headed back for his office.

People do many things without thinking things through. Being scared, going on the defensive, trying to keep those you love in your grasp, all instinctive actions. Those instinctive actions can get you killed. Or just annoy those around you.

* * *

A/N: Cookies to everyone who reviewed, thank you! Alright, another update. And so soon, y'all should be having heart attacks about now ;)

Cookies go to Surf-soccer-staR, BrennaM and gldfire. BrennaM, at least I got you to read it twice LoL. And I know I'm good at cliffhangers, it's my job. But yeah, I know where I want this story to end, with plenty of open room for a continuation if need be. As it is, I'm just concentrating on trying to get it to the end of the story.

It'll be a while but if I'm right (and I've said this before so probably not) this story should be straight forward from this point on time-wise. Of course if I get stuck I still have plenty of time in between the beginning and now to add in some information to explain away more items.

Is anyone confused on anything? Having confused readers generally makes for good filler chapters. And it allows me to expand on items and such. Good to know. Have a nice life everyone. I've got to go get ready for school. Bye y'all!


	38. Missed Communications

****

Missed Communications

By: Kryptonite

* * *

_Two Years Two Months One Week Four Days After_

" You're fault." Scott made it in the door of Dr. Langford's office by the time those words were spoken. Jase was sitting in Rogue's lap. Doc was standing behind him; more than a little put out that Scott hadn't stopped when he told him too.

" Scott?" Rogue questioned, half standing from the seat. She was still wrapped head to toe in layers of cloth.

It had taken Scott a week of nearly straight driving to make it to the Institute, thanking Xavier every step of the way for the comprehensive and updated directions, telling him where to go every mile of the way.

He was out of breath and ready to blast something from the last words he had heard the female doctor speak.

" Mr. Summers, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." Langford said, standing up and reaching a hand over her desk to the distraught man. Scott just stared at her hand as it started to waver. After a few moments Dr. Langford let it drop back to her side.

" Scott sit down." Rogue commanded. Scott's glare was turned onto her and was matched stare for stare. Finally he listened to Rogue and sat in the other empty chair. Doc took this time to leave, closing the door behind him.

" As I was saying, there's nothing wrong with the collar Rogue."

" But how-" Dr. Langford's eyes turned to Jase, smiling fondly at the little boy he clutched tighter to Rogue, turning his little face into her chest. " You can't be serious."

" I am. It's Jase's mutation. It's an unconscious ability right now but it's still there."

" I'm lost." Scott muttered, rubbing the bridge of his nose as a headache started to form.

" Because you burst in on the middle. My collar is in fine working order and the nightmare I had was Jase's mutation shoving it into my subconscious not mine pulling it from his. Right?" Rogue questioned at the end of her statement.

" Correct. Jase's mutation, at this point, seems to be going along the lines of visual and memory manipulation. Currently, both parties have to be unconscious for it to work."

" So… Rogue's mutation is still in check." Dr. Langford nodded.

" It took us a week to figure out the details but that seems to be the case. Professor Xavier informed me of your arrival."

" Why didn't you tell me he was coming!" Rogue stormed, standing up from her seat.

" Because if I'd have told you, you would have disappeared before I could tell you the truth about what was happening. That was not something I was ready to deal with."

Rogue sat back down, resettling Jase in her lap.

" As it is, I'll ask you to stay for a few more days so that Scott can rest before the long drive back." Rogue nodded, getting up more sedately now and motioning for Scott to do the same. " Welcome to the FrihetsHus Scott."

Coming in on the middle of a communications can cause serious complications and numerous missed interpretations.

* * *

A/N: Cookies to everyone who reviewed, thank you! All right, another update!

Cookies go to Surf-soccer-staR, BrennaM, Roguechere and gldfire. All right two confuses that I can't use filler chapters for. Darn it. Anyway, gldfire. No, no one knows what happened with Rogue and Jase besides the telepaths and Scott.

Roguechere you bring up a good question. Think about it this way. You have a mutation that prevents you from touching anyone skin to skin. You're given a way to control that and you've gotten used to being able to touch people without worrying if you're showing skin or having to wear long sleeve shirts even in the middle of summer.

Now image if something happened to make you think that your control is being broken or that something is wrong with it. And if by it malfunctioning you believe that you are going to be stuck back within the long sleeve shirts and pants during all temperatures. Not to mention you'll never be able to get truly close to anyone for a long time because your control without the device is not perfect.

Don't know about you but I'd die. Not to mention Rogue already has mental troubles and suicidal tendencies so if this hadn't been Jase's mutation I think Rogue might have gone back to see if the lake couldn't finish what it started two years ago.

Hope that explained those things. I'll try and work in Rogue's thought processes a little more from what happened for the past week.

Bye y'all!


	39. Chocolate Chip

**Chocolate Chip**

By: Kryptonite

* * *

_Four Years Six Months One Day After_

Jase ran down the hallway looking for something. People skittered out of his way as he put on an extra burst of speed before turning a corner and running smack into Dr. Grey.

"Sorry." Jase lost all of the happiness and cheer that he was known for. Running into someone was bad enough, but why did it have to be the resident medic of all people? Jean's face was filled with fury. It was only the arrival of Logan that stopped her from publicly slapping the boy.

"You need to stop running in the halls." Jean hissed, her hand clenched around the boy's arm tightly. Jase squirmed as her nails starting digging into his skin.

"Jean." Logan said, placing one hand on top of the hand that held Jase's arm. With a look Jean released her grip on the young boys arm and continued down the hallway, pushing roughly past the bigger man.

"Thanks." Jase commented, scratching at the back of his neck. He knew Logan wasn't so bad but there was something between Rogue and Scott and Logan and Jean. Nobody had explained it just yet but his mutation was almost to the point where he could take memories from others.

It was just a matter of time before he could take them from Rogue and find out what had happened.

"Why were ya runnin' anyway, kid?" Logan asked after a few seconds of uncomfortable silence. He had been staring down the hall at the once-love-of-his-life before he'd remembered that Jase was there.

"Uh…" Jase's face was covered by a confused expression as he stared blankly through Logan at the wall and tried to remember why he'd been running.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Listen kid-"

"Kitty's back!" Jase interrupted continuing once more down the hall towards the front door. Logan blinked a few times before following.

Kitty had been in and out of the mansion since the school year had been completed, fulfilling some of her duties as a junior-member of the X-men and as a contact with the California office. Professor Xavier and Dr. Langford had decided to coordinate efforts.

A car was pulling up the driveway when Logan arrived at the door to see Jase bouncing up and down like an excited puppy. '_If he had a tail it'd fly right off his butt.'_ Logan shook his head before taking up his customary stance of leaning in the doorway and looking gloomy.

"Hello Logan." Professor Xavier commented as he rolled up behind Logan in the still open doorway. Logan started, moving out of the wheelchairs way so that the Headmaster could exit the building. "Are we trying to cool the whole neighborhood?" Xavier asked with a glance backwards at the door.

"Sorry." Logan commented, pulling the door shut behind the old man. Logan turned and watched Kitty's homecoming as other students slowly started spilling out of the mansion. His eyes turned to watch as Piotr stood back from it all, watching Kitty and Doc in the sunshine.

&

"Rogue?" Scott called with Kitty in tow. He entered the little house that Xavier had granted him and Rogue after they'd adopted Jase.

"I'm in the kitchen." She called back. Scott went down the short hallway to where the kitchen was. He smiled at the sight of Rogue baking. It was once in a blue moon when it happened but it still did on occasion.

"Hey love." Scott commented coming up behind Rogue and placing one arm around her waist while placing a small kiss on her cheek. Rogue grinned before turning to see Kitty in the doorway. Scott continued onto the fridge, pulling out the grapes that had just been bought.

"Kitty!" Rogue squealed heading for her best friend. The two girls hugged tightly before letting go and looking at each other.

"I see you two didn't waste any time." Kitty laughed staring at Rogue's protruding belly.

"I would have told you-" Rogue started a slightly dip in her voice. Kitty cut her off before she could continue.

"When? I really haven't been here consistently once we graduated. I mean I've been here but I haven't been here for a longer period of time than a week. Much as I love being an X-man I'd really like some time to sit, ya know?"

Rogue smiled, hugging her friend again. Scott came back over, his hand lingering on the small of Rogue's back. "I'm going back up to the mansion. If you need me send Jase."

"He's back in the house?" Rogue was surprised. You could normally tell where the eight-year old boy was.

"Should be in the basement." Rogue closed her eyes and Kitty watched bemused at the looks on the two adults' faces.

"Do I want to know?" Kitty's voice held a laugh in it as the two winced and shook their heads.

"No." They spoke in unison. Scott placed another chaste kiss on Rogue's lips before leaving. Kitty just grinned as the timer went off. Rogue's eyes lit up as she pulled the oven mitts on and went to pull out the cookies.

_Leaving and coming back again is all fine and dandy with a plate of chocolate-chip cookies handy._

* * *

A/N: Alrightie then. Cookies go to everyone who reviewed of course, and as always a nice big 'Welcome Home' party for my muse. Of course it's not entirely his fault this time. See the situation coughexcusecough is that I moved over my Christmas break. I moved rather suddenly in fact. 

I left everything at my dad's and didn't get any of it back until just recently. As it is he didn't copy my files off of his computer because he forgot. The reason I didn't post anyway is because I thought I had this chapter started already and it turns out I didn't.

As such this is what came out. No this is not the last chapter. The last chapter will be the wedding scene but this does give y'all a bit of hope, don't it? It does for me anyway. Then again I am the writer I shouldn't be optimistic or pessimistic, should I?

Nicca… did you even read the story? I don't mean to be rude but Logan and Rogue together? After everything that's happened and everything I've specifically stated in the A/N's, which I know don't get read now, there's no way you'd place those two together.

BrennaM, yeah Scott probably should have flown. But hey, he was in a rush and he wasn't thinking. TheBabyPhatPrincess I really hope you didn't develop separation anxiety. If you did… I'M SO SORRY! cries And lastly to RoganLuvr did this chapter answer your question?

Again just so I'm clear this **IS NOT **the last chapter. I've had issues before with people thinking that I'm ending a story when I'm not so just trust me when I say that you will know when I end a story. The words 'Finis' or 'The End' will be before the A/N.

Bye y'all, have a nice life.


	40. Running

**Running**

By: Kryptonite

&

_Four Months, Two Weeks, Two Days Before_

&"Marie?" The girl was sleeping on soundly on top of her comforter, stretched out on her back, the only indication she was alive was her chest moving slowly but rhythmically up and down.

The woman shook her head and exited the room, closing the door behind her.&

Rogue shook her head, wondering where the memory had come from. It was an old one, probably back when she was seven or eight. It had been after some family reunion. Her fingers traced over her bare arm, remembering the mark that had been etched into the fleshy part of her elbow.

Shaking her head once more she returned her attention to the history lesson. She regretted it almost instantly. Storm was working over World War II and having Magneto in her head was causing her anger to rise.

Closing her eyes she tried to ignore Storm's rhythmic voice. Rogue had almost nailed it when Storm called her name.

"Rogue? Do you know the answer?" Rogue's lips trembled as Eric struggled to take over, to yell about what had really happened; not this dry and distant textbook.

"You real- really don't want me to answer right now." Rogue whispered. Storm's face showed her irritation and her arms crossed over her chest and her left foot started tapping. Rogue knew as well as everyone else that that pose gave you five seconds to either answer or explain yourself.

"Well?"

"Eric." Rogue was struggling against the flood of memories that Magneto was throwing her way, her eyes not focusing on anything anywhere near the classroom as flash after flash went by.

"Oh…" Storm dropped her arms. She straightened up but had seemed to diminish in form from when she was angry. "Do you need…?" Rogue nodding, gathering up her books, glad that she could still hear Storm talking. The voices from the memories were getting louder and angrier.

Rogue exited the room, practically running down the halls to exit the school.

_Running is only a temporary measure. Eventually you have to face what you're running from._

&

A/N: Hey y'all. Another short chapter (basically a filler) but I had the idea running around and around so I decided to give it life. Just a moment from when she was still 'normal'. I can't remember when I said Alkali lake happened exactly but anywhere from seven to eight weeks would be about right, so that puts this chapter before Alkali lake.

Cookies go to everyone who reviewed. I guess this answer the question about being the end of the story, huh RoganLuvr? I can't believe you read this whole thing in (about) a day Harpiebird I wouldn't have been able to do it.

Just because I'm drier than the Sahara are there any things y'all are confused about? Is there anything that you'd like to have explained better, such as the date between Rogue and Scott back in chapter 8? You know anything that you can think of such as that, just let me know and I'll figure out a way to work through the explanation.

Bye y'all, have a nice life.


End file.
